


O lord, What have i done?

by Fifty



Series: From Dusk till Dawn - The Series [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Fuller is trying to get through her high school year and trying to decide what she wants to do with her life. This was before Seth. Vanessa and Richie move in two doors down. Kate is immediately attracted to Seth. As she struggles with her everyday sins for Seth she then encounters the equally attractive and deadly Richie Gecko. This is set before the Geckos are fugitives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> this is my first story for the From Dusk till dawn series. hopefully you'll like it :)

O lord, what have I done?

Chapter 1

Kate's POV

My dad made it a point to let us know from a very early age that we should trust in god and he will show us the way that everything happens for a reason. Being 17 and brought up in a religious family wasn't always easy.

My brother, Scott, was adopted he seemed to fit in with the family as we sat down at the table eating out breakfast we thanked the lord for we heard a truck break at the front.

"What in the world?"

My mum, Jennifer, walked to the front window smoothing out her pale dress with little flowers on "o honey, the neighbours have come"

Last month Mr and Mrs Peters moved out of that house when their son, Austin, moved away to the big city a choice they were not at all happy with.

"Can you see who's there mum?" Scott went to join her peaking through the blinds while my dad and I rolled our eyes at the pair. It was often said even though Scott was born into another family him and mum were like two peas in a pod

"I think I saw a man go inside the house but the woman there is just helping the driver" she walked away from the window and sat back at the table "We'll have to have them over one night Jacob, let them know we welcome them"

"Yes dear" he smiled softly at momma before finishing his meal

Momma waited two days for the neighbours to emerge but no sign

"Maybe there just uneasy, we don't know where they lived before, perhaps they had bad neighbours?" momma was currently baking a apple pie one of her many specialties in the kitchen.

"Maybe sweetheart" dad kissed momma on the head before setting down his bible "or maybe they need to get everything sorted in their home, it seemed like a lot of stuff they had to go through"

"Then we'll help" momma set the pie down in the oven and wiped her hands on the dishtowel "after the pie is done we'll go over"

Joy!

(+)

Knocking on the door with a chirpy rhythm my mother stood there, proudly with the pie in hand, my dad standing next to her with a proud smile on his face. Scott looked around the house no doubt finding the faults I just wanted to go back home

When the door opened a woman with jet black hair, light green eyes and flawless skin smiled at us

"Can I help you?" she spoke

"We're your neighbours and we're just wondering if you needed help settling in?"

The woman looked slightly confused before opening the door wider

"Sure, come in my husband is in the lounge"

"Thank you kindly" my dad tipped his hat at her and we made our way in.

The house was quite plain, no pictures on the walls no flower vase on the side not even the smell of…well anything but the fresh paint smell from the walls.

When we stepped into the living room I held in a surprised gasp as the man stood up and looked at us sceptically he was…handsome.

No handsome wasn't the word he was…god I didn't even know how to describe him. With his pouty lips and dark short hair he was a god in his own right. Ducking my head when he looked at me I tried to hide my blush

"My name is Vanessa and this is my husband Seth"

Seth, so the Greek god had a name, lifting my head Seth shook hands with my dad

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Jacob Fuller, my wife Jennifer"

"Do you want a drink" Seth looked awkward like he wasn't used to this, his voice was smooth like honey.

"No thank you we just stopped by to see if you needed a hand"

We all heard a bump upstairs and Vanessa sighed with a agitated eye roll

"Sorry my brother-in-law Richie is upstairs"

Rubbing his neck Seth looked at me I smiled politely while my heart seemed to want to pop out from my chest he smiled awkwardly back and I think I may have made a girly silent squeal in delight.

"How are you fixed for dinner tomorrow?" dad wrapped his arm around mommas shoulder

"Nothing planned" Vanessa gave him a smile

"Please join us"

Seth was about to say something but Vanessa cut him short

"We'd love to"

After a few short pleasantries me and my family left

(+)(+)(+)(+)

Matthew 5:28

But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart

I sighed and put my bible away as I lay down one the and tried to get rid of the lustful thoughts I had about my neighbor. Tomorrow we would welcome them into our home and I had no idea how to act. I wasn't a very good at pretending I was terrified I would look at him a certain way or say something to implicate my true feelings for him. My momma and dad would be ashamed their daughter was having lustful thoughts about an older man, an older married man.

Trying to forget my thoughts I turned my lamp off and curled up in bed letting the covers rest comfortable over my tense body.

The next morning I was sweating from a rather vivid dream. Seth and I were in my bed and he was doing things to me I didn't even think existed.

"Katie-cakes you'll be late for school"

Slightly confused by my mommas words I remembered it was Monday with a groan I quickly got in the shower.

When my friend Ann and Brianna came Seth stepped out of his house and the gawked at him. Ann and Brianna went to the same Catholic school as me but I knew they were a lot more sexually active than I was. I used to think it was wrong, having sex before marriage, but at this moment when I saw Seth bend to pick the paper up from the pavement and his shirt lifted up ever so slightly seeing he had a tattoo on the side of his neck I didn't see last night my thighs clenched together and I bit my lip from moaning he waved at me and I waved back before grabbing my friends arms and quickly walking down the street

"O my goodness" Brianna fanned herself and trust me it was only 20 degrees it wasn't that hot

"I would be taking a lot more showers if I lived next to that" Ann giggled and Brianna joined in I looked at them not understanding what they meant. Ann caught my looked and rolled her eyes

"O come on Kate, you've never pleasured yourself"

I blanched and blushed masturbation was a sin

"No"

Brianna sighed "It's amazing, when you haven't got someone there to pleasure you, which you haven't I know, just try it I know you'll feel a lot better"

Hearing them giggle I was lost in thought as we walked into school.

(+)(+)(+)(+)

I played with my food at dinner while everyone chatted happily apart from Seth who was sitting next to me

"So where's your brother" I asked him, a little proud of myself I managed to sound normal but when he looked at me my heart began to beat faster

"Richie isn't really a people person" he took a sip of his beer "so you go to high school or something?"

I nodded "Catholic school, until I'm 19"

He frowned "I thought you only went to school now until you were 16?"

I shook my head "you can but my dad insisted this school was a better education, my brother I go there"

He nodded before going back to eating

I couldn't help but look to see how his jaw moved and I clenched my thighs together, how is it even possible for me to lust after him while he eats.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and when I went to bed I debated weather or not to take my friends advice. The ache between my legs was growing and I couldn't get rid of it no matter how much I prayed. I covered myself with the covers and started slow touching my breast through the fabric of my top I closed my eyes and imagined it was Seth hovering over me a coy smile playing on his pouty, smooth lips. He bent down, moving the top of the fabric away and started to suck on my breasts.

I moaned quietly as I tugged on my nipples which were now out from my top. I removed the top completely and felt so much better. Yet the fabric of my bedding felt sensitive to touch. My hips started to move involuntary and I placed my free hand inside my shorts and touched the part I knew to be the clit. My back arched off the bed and my breathing began to quicken.

'Seth's hands' began to move down my body toying with me

"Please" I whispered

I imagined he gave me a smile before his hands started to tug my nipples harder almost painfully but the pain felt good, new and exciting. 'His' other hand which was down my shorts began to quicken his pace and a unfamiliar feeling took over me like when you pull a elastic band and you know at any moment it's going to snap.

"O Seth"

I imagined his labored breath, his lustful eyes watching me intently

"Cum for me Kate"

The elastic band snapped and I came hard. My hand slowing in my shorts, the hand which playing with my breast dropped to the side completely limp. My breathing was irregular and a small smile played on my lips

Why had I not done that before?

Before I went to sleep I imagined Seth leaning over and kissing my lips.


	2. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Thanks for reading my story so excited i got my first Kudo :) 
> 
> Leave a review and tell me what you think , next chapter will be posted tomorrow x

Chapter 2

I managed to avoid the Geckos at all cost, getting up extra early in the morning just so I won’t see Seth bending down and picking up the newspaper from the ground. For one whole week my strength began to fade, every single night my hands wondered over my body with the image of Seth hovering over me I had never experienced this type of lust before, this longing to touch someone.   
Momma began to wonder about the other Gecko we had yet to see

“Seth said he wasn’t much of a people person” 

Dad looked at me “You get on with Seth, that’s good”

Scott scoffed but I ignored him, a couple of days ago, shortly after Seth and Vanessa had left, Scott had said he didn’t like the Geckos very much something about them seemed off. To which he was scolded for around 20 minutes by my parents telling him god does not judge so neither should he. 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

It was a cool yet warm evening the gentle breeze cooled my skin I held the cherry pie close to me as momma told me to bring it to the Geckos. A part of me was dreading going over there and yet another was delighted I get to see him again. The usual black car wasn’t there so I assumed they were out my disappointed was short lived when I realize the front door was slightly open. 

Had they been burgled? 

Not likely crime rate was low in this area the most trouble people got were from the kids down at the community centre. 

Looking behind me I hesitantly walked inside the house

“Hello?”  
They seemed to have elaborated the décor; the room was slightly more homey than the last time. Only a couple of pictures of Vanessa with people I didn’t recognize a few with her and Seth.

Hearing a shuffle come from the kitchen I stopped and began to think if this was such a good idea 

“Hello?”

More shuffling followed by a large bang which was followed by a groan 

Slowing down my footsteps I peeked around the door and saw a man on the ground, a shaving knife was being held tightly in his right hand. He had a long overgrown beard and his hair was a complete mess

“Sir?”

The man seemed to realize he wasn’t alone as his head whipped round to meet me he got up quickly and I braced my back against the door he held the knife up to me but he didn’t come any closer

“Who are you?” his voice was deep and groggy yet smooth

“I’m Kate Fuller, I live two doors down”

He seemed to look at me, almost to see if I was telling the truth I felt a little nervous as his gaze travelled down my body. The dress momma said I should wear today made me feel self-conscious it was a simple white summer dress. Suddenly the man gasped and the knife fell to the floor. He seemed to be amazed with whatever he was seeing his eyes 

“You have a light around you, so pure and bright”

Okay.

Setting the pie on the counter I hesitantly walked closer to him 

“What were you doing on the floor with a knife?”

It took him a couple for seconds to snap out of it before he shook his head “I was trying to shave, but my hands”

I looked and saw his hands were shaking pretty badly, my heart ached for this poor man I placed my hands over his and felt a tingle almost like a zap. We both gasped but didn’t say anything 

“Were you trying to shave?”

It was only now I realized the shaving foam on the counter 

He chuckled deeply “Is that a hint sweetheart”

I chuckled with him and brought him to the chair “Let me, I know how to shave”

He didn’t say anything just looked at me it was a little unnerving I started to trip the beard until it was close to his skin. I gently applied the foam and grabbed the blade from the floor; washing it with water I ran the blade down his cheek. His eyes never left my face I shifted a couple of time in discomfort 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

I shrugged and shaved the finally piece of beard from his face I cut a little of his hair but it was still long when I looked at him properly, now gone with the overgrown hair, I caught my breath. He was gorgeous that’s when it clicked

“You’re Richie”

His eyebrows rose and he tipped his glasses up his nose, standing up he towered over my 5’5 form but I wasn’t intimated his face was still showing an almost caring look, tilting his head to the side “How do you know my name?”

“Your brother, I know your brother, your both gorgeous”

O MY GOD! 

Did I just say that, o my god he’s going to tell Seth what I said 

Throwing my hands onto my face with mortification he gave a deep chuckle before taking hold of my hands and dipping his head down until we were eye level 

“Thanks for the complement sweetheart, but just so you know, I think you’re beautiful”

Okay now I was really blushing he chuckled and parted away from me, just then the front door slammed shut making me jump

“Richie how many god damn…” stopping at the door of the kitchen Seth looked at me stunned “Kate?” looking between me and Richie he made a bee line for Richie grabbing him by his shirt “what did you do”  
Richie rolled his eyes “Nothin”

“I’m sorry” I said causing both brothers to look at me. Richie shook his brother off him “the door was open I was just making sure you weren’t robbed”

Seth sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair “Thanks Kate, but you should be careful in future ok?”

Nodding I looked between the brothers, my goodness I was going to hell for sure, they were both gorgeous 

“Seth where’s that whack job of a brother of yours”

Sighing heavily Seth walked out of the kitchen to go to his wife while Richie shouted “I’M NOT CRAZY YOU BITCH!”

I didn’t hear a reply Richie looked at me, with a almost lost look “I’m not crazy”

Nodding “I know”

He smiled at me but frowned when Vanessa came in “O Kate sweety are you ok?”

She hugged me and I awkwardly patted her back, why did she have to be so nice I wouldn’t feel so guilty then 

“Yeah”

Vanessa looked me over before nodding her hands still on my arms she looked to Richie and glared “I see you finally shaved”

“Kate-cakes helped me shave”

Everyone’s eyes were on me now, I felt so awkward 

“Ok so I’m going to go now, there’s cherry pie from my momma on the counter and I’m sorry for coming into your home and I hope your hands stop shaking”

Without looking at anyone I practically ran from the house, it wasn’t until later when I realize Richie called me ‘Kate-cakes’ how did he know that?


	3. May god forgive me

Chapter 3

A whole month had passed and I didn’t see any of the Geckos, until the 11th February.  
I was washing my father’s car when I happened to glance up and see Richie, leaning against the door, a cigarette loosely hanging from his perfectly pouty lips. I smiled shyly before ducking my head down and focusing on cleaning the already sparkling tires of the car. The sun beamed down and I wiped my hand across my forehead. The temperature had increased over night giving us a 30c temperature.

Suddenly the sun was being blocked by a shadow I looked up and saw Richie standing there with a smile

“Hey”

Standing up slowly I drank him in, he was dressed in black slacks, with a white button up shirt all the way to his neck and a black blazer. His hair had been styled so it was sleeked back and he still wore his glasses. My poor heart skipped a beat 

“Hello”

He offered me a cigarette I shook my head

“No thanks, dad said I shouldn’t smoke it’s bad for you”

He chuckled and took a huge puff of smoke before slowly blowing it out, how could something so simple become so sensual? 

“Kate”

O god my friends quickly ran up the path they stared at Richie

“Well looks like Kate been keeping you a secret” Ann stuck her hand out, but Richie didn’t take it if anything he looked slightly confused before his eyes widened he reached for something in from the back of his pants 

“Whoa” Seth rushed up and grabbed his brother, when they turned I held in a gasp as I saw a revolver I quickly looked to my friends who were too busy looking at Richie and Seth 

“What the hell” Brianna whispered 

Seth and his brother were arguing quietly, Seth wore something similar to his brother only his shirt wasn’t buttoned to the top giving me a glance of his delicious neck. I heard Richie whisper stuff like ‘they’re not what they seem’. 

Looking to my friends, I told them to wait in the house. Sighing heavily Richie looked at me with the same intense look he gave me when I helped him shave.   
I eventually had to look away 

What was this man doing to me?

(+)(+)(+)(+)  
Momma didn’t feel right about Richie once my friends had told her what happened, she told me if Vanessa or Seth was there she didn’t mind me going round but she didn’t want me going there alone with Richie

“He seems…a little unhinged sweetie” momma stroked my hair I turned away 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to judge? And when I went round the other month he was fine”

“Baby, please” momma whispered I closed my eyes and sighed 

“Fine momma”

She nodded happily and kissed my forehead 

I walked out the house and sat down on our front porch 

“Hey Kate”

Snapping my head up quickly, Seth was at the end of the driveway with a couple of bags of food I quickly fixed my hair and stood up

“Hey”

He gave me a little smile before slowly walking up to me, I wanted to see him shirtless really, really bad. May god forgive me

“Everything ok?” his tilted to the side I nodded, I don’t think he believed me. He sighed and sat down next to me on the porch “What’s up kid?”

Kid, I have never hated that word so much in all my life

“Momma doesn’t seem to trust your brother”

He again sighed and set the bags down “She’s right not to, we’re not good people Kate, neither is Richie”

I looked at him a little confused, from what I’ve seen of them they seemed decent enough, apart from the revolver which I wanted to ask him about “Richie is a tortured soul Seth, that’s all”

The way he looked at me, I think he was a little shocked I defended his brother “you’re one of a kind aren’t you princess” he moved some hair from my face and I held my breath to hold in a girly sequel in delight.  
He was touching me, and it was only a simple touch, but so much better than I had actually imagined

He left his hand on my shoulder I could swear he could feel my heart beat harder against my flushed skin he shook his head and dipped into the bag

“Cookie?”

I grinned and took it from him “Thank you”

He took his own cookie out and we started talking. He told me all the places he and his family went 

New York, Chicago, New Orleans 

He showed me the tattoo when he pushed his blazer off his shoulders he rolled up his sleeve 

“wow” the unusually pattern reminded me of flames “can I touch it?”

He gave me a smirk “do you say that to all the boys?”

I was confused before I blushed he gave me a deep laugh

“Kiddin’ sweetheart” he moved his arm closer to me and I touched his skin.

I couldn’t believe I was touching him. His skin was smooth apart from a few scars I frowned; wanting to ask him how he got them but that was too personal I just enjoyed the feeling of his skin on mine. 

“I want to get a tattoo” I told him, never taking my eyes away from the tattoo, which indecently, I wanted to lick from his wrist all the way to his neck 

“O yeah” he took his arm away and I think I might have deflated a little with disappointment “the preacher will let you do that? I thought there was some rule like ‘thou shall not ink my body’ or some crap”

I giggled; I was rewarded with another smile

“Leviticus 19:28 - Ye shall not make any cuttings in your flesh for the dead, nor print any marks upon you” I recited 

He shook his head

“Don’t tell my dad” 

He looked at me a little surprised he looked between the front door and then me, he gave me a wicked smile the mischief playing on his eyes “You’re going to go behind your daddy’s back”

Biting my lip he gave a load heart-warming laugh, slapping his hands against his legs “damn” licking his lips he looked at me in delight I think I might have gave a dreamy sigh “well when you decide to get one” he pointed to himself “you come to me, I’ll take you” he winked at me. WINKED.

I nodded quickly “absolutely”

Finishing his cookie he wiped the crumbs of his shirt 

Before I could even think my hand reached up on its own accord and wiped a stray piece of cookie crumble from the side of his mouth we both froze for a fraction of a second.   
Seth looked between my eyes and my lips 

O my god! Was he going to…

He snapped out of it when the front door opened 

Momma stood there, a confused look on her face 

“Seth?”

He gave her a little salute “Mrs. Fuller” he picked up his bags “so remember what I said Kate” 

I nodded and smiled brightly “I will”

Rushing into his house I saw him tip his head back and groan

“Richie, how many times do I have to tell you to close the damn door?”

I heard his brother shout something back but didn’t hear it I chuckled and rushed past my mum and into my room, closing my door behind me I leaned onto it and did a little dance with glee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> thanks so much for reading my story and i hope you like this chapter :)

Chapter 4  
My concentration had started to stray in class, the teachers and my grades were noticing. So instead of walking back home I decided to go for a run. I heard running was a good way to clear your head and my head defiantly needed clearing from two certain Gecko brothers.

I started to jog 

The light breeze made me smile I loved this time of the year when it wasn’t too hot or too cold. 

There was another thing which kept on going round and round my head 

This weekend was my 18th birthday. February 15th.

Normal families would go out for a meal, maybe celebrate the fact I could vote, get a car, buy a lottery ticket. Not my family momma, dad and Scott were off to a bible convention I told them I didn’t want to go I just wanted to stay home for my birthday and even though they wanted to push they nodded with understanding. 

I sighed heavily and noticed I was full blown running I was enjoying myself until I got home and tumbled to the ground 

“Geez”

O my god I bumped into someone, no I was straddling someone 

Helping myself up I used the persons chest, o my! I saw Richie’s deep blue eyes look into mine he gave me a smirk 

“If you wanted to straddle me sweetheart, all you had to do was ask, although I like the fact you tackled me”

Scrambling up quickly I smoother my hair in embarrassment “I didn’t mean to”

He brushed himself off, adjusting his glasses, and looked at me. the way he looked at me was too intense

“Why do you have a gun?”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise 

“I saw you try to get it when my friends came over” 

He then frowned and shook his head, taking a step towards me he brushed his hand gently over my cheek my eyes fluttered closed and my breathing picked up slightly. I almost jumped back in shock when I felt his breath on my face

“You should stay away from them Kate, they’re not what they seem”

Opening my eyes I parted my lips, he looked as I moistened and bit my bottom lip he closed his eyes tightly and leaned his forehead against me, my hands which were tightly wrapped around me were now resting on his hips, desperately trying to pull him closer 

“Kate” he opened his eyes and I could swear he could see deep into my soul “I shouldn’t be this close to you”

I stroked my hand across his cheek, similar to what he did to me, feeling brave I replied “do you hear me telling you to stop?”

Looking down at my lips he started to lean in 

O my god! 

We were inches apart when a car horn beeped loudly; we broke apart quickly as if it never happened 

Can’t I get a break?

Richie rushed inside his house leaving me feeling slightly cold from the loss of contact.

(+)(+)(+)(+)

I was sitting at my window ledge when I saw Seth and Vanessa by their pool, Vanessa wore a two piece swimming costume which made me feel self-conscious. She stretched casually or maybe deliberately as Seth looked up from a blue sheet of paper and said something to her. She got out from her chair and pushed the paper to the side, straddling him and kissing his lips.

I looked away as jealously nibbled away at me 

Proverbs 14:30 - A tranquil heart gives life to the flesh, but envy makes the bones rot

Grabbing my phone, feeling rebellious and annoyed, I text Ann

Are you and Brianna still seeing Fifty Shades of Grey tomorrow? X

Yeah why? X 

Hesitating on the reply button I knew momma or dad wouldn’t let me go and see it but I was feeling rebellious and so sick and tired of being good 

I want to come x

Really? :o

Yes x I’ll tell my parents I’m going shopping with you and Brianna x

Go Kate ;) I’ll book you a ticket, I’ll text you the details xx 

Setting my phone done I went to rest on my bed, what were those Geckos doing to me

(+)(+)(+)(+)

It was later on in the evening; Momma had cooked a vegetable stir fry when we heard the front door bell ring.

“I’ll get it” dad kissed momma cheek before walking to the door. 

It wasn’t unusual us getting calls on our door at 8:00 in the evening, one of the perks of being a preacher I suppose, everyone comes to you the voice I heard at the door surprised me

“Hi” 

Vanessa’s chirpy voice echoed the house, causing me, momma and Scott to stop eating, wiping her mouth, momma walked to the living room where dad had told the Geckos to come in. 

“Kids” dad called us in making Scott groan 

“Don’t be rude” I hissed he just rolled his eyes I avoided eye contact with Richie as much as possible but I could still feeling his burning gaze 

Momma and Vanessa were chatting “It’s not homemade but I suppose that good, I can’t cook pies”

“You can’t cook period” Richie remarked, which resulted his brother slapping the back of his head lightly. Vanessa either didn't hear it or chose not to knowledge him

“Hey Kate” I was enveloped in a big hug which caused a pain in my chest, why did she have to be so nice?

“Why don’t you make yourselves comfortable” momma gestured to the seats momma was sitting next to dad and Scott on the big couch while Seth was at the edge of the couch with Vanessa which left me sitting next to Richie. Sitting down cautiously I felt Richie hands brush against mine and I wanted so badly to wrap my hands around his. 

I didn’t hear the conversation I was too focused on the fact Richie’s finger was lightly stroking my knuckles I jumped when he spoke to momma

“Can I use your restroom please?”

She smiled warily “of course” ever the preacher’s wife “it’s up the stairs on the right hand side”

I chanced a peak at him to see him smile when he left I felt I could breathe the conversation peaked up but I saw Richie look at me just before he went up the stairs. Biting my bottom lip I debated to go up there  
“Excuse me” smiling politely at everyone I made my way up stairs.

My heart began to beat harshly against my chest, my stomach was filled with butterflies and my hands started to sweat ever so slightly. 

I saw Richie waiting at the top of the stairs his hands folded together and he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. 

When he saw me coming up the stairs he just looked at me, he didn’t say a word, just looked at me with a cool/emotionless face. 

When I reached the top of the stairs I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom shutting the door we were practically entwined with each other as he pinned me to the wall his hands either side of my head I could see a flicker of something in his eyes as the moon was the only thing lighting up the room. He leaned his forehead against mine and I felt his cool breath on my hot skin 

“I shouldn’t me doing this” he bit his lip making me moan quietly “you shouldn’t be up here with me”

I raised my hands and let my fingers run over the bottom of his hair, looking him squarely in the eyes I replied “I don’t care”

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him.


	5. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, i'm sorry but i'm posting two chapters today. i was Fifty Shades of Grey crazed soooooooooo i needed to get back on track :) and can i say a special thanks to Lana who has reviewed on my chapters, thank you so much for reading my story and enjoying it ;)

Richie’s hands moved up the back of my legs I parted my lips from his and tilted my head back in pleasure, picking me up suddenly, Richie led me to my bed. 

The thought of someone coming up here never entered my mind I entwined my hands through his hair and brought his lips back to mine. 

We lay on the bed his groin pressing against mine, my body began to feel hotter, tingling sensations danced across my body.

Never have I ever experienced this type of heat, this type of need 

When Richie pulled back we were both breathing heavily looking deep into each others eyes there was no doubt I wanted him and he wanted me. Something seemed to register his eyes widened and he fell back onto the floor 

“No” he muttered but he wasn’t looking at me he was looking behind me at the corner of the room, I saw nothing so I stepped cautiously towards him 

“Richie?”

Richie’s POV

So long I had wanted this 

To touch her

To kiss her

And it was finally happening when I pulled back the intensity of her eyes left me breathless, she was beautiful pouty swollen lips and glazed blue eyes. My vision became blurry and I heard her voice

“Richard”

My eyes widened and I jumped back I saw her in the corner, standing there was a simple purple bra and panties her intense gaze held my shocked and fearful eyes. I saw Kate move and I wanted to push her out of the room 

“She’s the one Richard, she’s pure”

Shaking my head she moved closer to Kate and I saw a knife in her hand, she smirked cruelly and leaned the blade closer to Kate who was now walking slowly to me 

“Say goodbye Richard”

“NO!”

I lunged 

Kate’s POV

I screamed as Richie lunged at me, pushing me on the bed, it was like he was possessed 

“Get away from her” he snarled 

“Wha…Richie”

Load footsteps were rushing up the stairs and suddenly Richie was pulled off me 

“What the hell Richie” Seth pinned his brother to the wall while Momma and Dad checked me over Scott was by the wardrobe while Vanessa was near the door slightly confused but pissed 

“Are you ok?” dad asked, nodding slowly I looked to Richie who had seemed to snap out whatever trance he was in and look at me, realization spread across his face 

“Kate” he began but was cut off my momma

“I want you out of this house, attacking my daughter”

Seth was trying hard not to defend his brother I could tell he looked over at me and I smiled softly, shaking his head he grabbed Richie and pulled him out of the house. 

“Sorry” Vanessa shouted as she followed Seth and Richie from the house.

What the hell just happened?

Friday

Today was the day I was seeing Fifty Shades of Grey with my friends looking over at the Geckos place I hadn’t seen any of them since the event the other night. I had slight bruises on my upper arms momma was furious she sat us round the table and prayed to god to protect us all of Richie. 

While momma, dad and Scott prepared for their weekend away they waved me goodbye as I climbed into Ann’s car

“Ready?”

Nodding with a slight smile she grinned, Brianna was sat in the back with me, she hugged me tightly with an excited squeal 

“So excited you’re coming”

(+)(+)(+)(+)

After movie 

“O my god I can’t believe that ending!” Ann was devastated “I mean I read the books but seriously?”

Brianna nodded with agreement and turned to me “So, what did you think”

I smiled brightly “I loved it, I want to see it again”

She hugged me tightly “Come on let’s get some drinks”

“We’re underage”

They both gave me a look and I rolled my eyes “fine”

“They’re making the other two movies” Brianna comforted Ann “so we’ll see it then”

That seemed to cheer Ann up, even I had to admit the move was really good despite what a few people were saying, I enjoyed the film immensely. 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

I had a really good time tonight, we were back in the car while Brianna was are designated driver onsidering Ann had too much to drink 

“So what up with the neighbours?”

I stiffened “Nothing, why?”

Rolling her eyes she looked back to the road “Come on Kate, your mom called mine ranting and raving how this Richie attacked you, I mean what the hell?”

“What, what?” Ann perked up from the back seat and leaned between the two chairs “he attacked you, are you ok?”

Nodding, I sighed and told them what happened, apart from the kiss, they shook their heads “here” Ann handed me a can of pepper spray “I’ve got loads at home, dad seems to think I need a new one every week” rolling her eyes but with a sly smile, Ann was a daddy’s girl no doubt she went fishing with her dad on the weekend. 

“Thank you”

Brianna sopped at my house and I was enveloped in a tight hug, we giggled before separating “this was fun, thanks for bringing me” 

“No problem, you ever want to see it again give us a call” Ann winked and I nodded “We’ll do something for your birthday ok?” 

“Cool, text me when your home safety ok?”

They both nodded, when there drove away I was walking to my door when Seth called my name he ran up the path, and I ad to lick my lips he was slightly sweaty, damn it!

“You ok?” he panted 

“I’m ok, how’s Richie?”

Shaking his head he shrugged “the same, look I am so sorry, I don’t know what got into him”

Waving off his worry “it’s ok, no worries”

He smiled shyly “so big weekend, you turn 18 right? Your mom said before…well you know”

Nodding I grinned “My folks are away at a bible convention”

Frowning he replied “Well that sucks”

Shrugging casually “Not really, I’m going out with friends”

“Well if you need company I’ll come round ok? Vanessa is away at the moment for a few days in Abilene”

I had to control my heart; he’s just being nice Kate 

“Thank you, well I better head in”

Nodding he waved goodbye before I walked in and leaned against the door, again, grinning like a fool.


	6. Temptation

Seth’s POV

“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

I sighed heavily and got a beer from the fridge, Vanessa was currently ripping Richie a new one not that I blamed her. When I saw Richie on top of Kate I almost punched the ever living shit out of him. 

Kate

With her sweet smile and forgiving nature, with her blue eyes and soft to touch skin.

Damn it! She was 17 soon to be 18 

“Nothing is wrong with me” Richie snapped back, half of me wanting to just go to fucking bed the other half wanting to shut those two the hell up and concentrate our true purpose in this god loving town. 

Vanessa would be staying in Abilene for a while checking out some banks down there. 

“Well why did you attack her you fucking nut job”

“Don’t call me that!” I stepped into the living room and pushed Richie back who was making a move to Vanessa

“Hey cut it out”

Jesus! These two could argue until them sun came down…and up

“Listen we need to focus on the job” I turned to Vanessa “Look why don’t you finish packing and I’ll talk to Richie”

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms and turned to me, shit why did I have to get involved I should have known the guy who involves himself in a woman’s wrath always get the gun to his head 

“And say what Seth? When are you going to realize you can’t mother him, he attacked that girl tonight for no reason and he’s going to screw up this job”

“Look just go up stairs I’ll come up in a minute”

Storming off she shouted “Don’t fucking bother” hearing the bedroom door slam I sighed heavily drowning the beer

“Well at least I’m glad you’re not married to that bitch anymore”

When Vanessa and I had planned to move here we thought it was better to say we were married, we got divorced 6 months ago, we were good together, but not married. 

“Shut the hell up Richie” turning to my brother “Now what the hell happened with you and Kate up there?”

Shrugging “Well we weren't talking” 

I froze 

“Then what were you doing?”

He stared at me stoned face “we kissed”

Son of a fucking bitch 

I grabbed him and pulled him to the back garden, closing the door I turned my rage on him

“Are you out of your god damn mind, she underage”

He scoffed “Barley, Seth I really like this girl she’s…different, good, and pure”

“Yeah pure being the correct word, Jesus Richie” 

The fucker had the nerve to roll his eyes “please like you haven’t thought about it”

I didn’t respond, Richie knew me to well, sometimes too well for his own good

“Don’t talk bullshit Richie”

“She likes you too you know, she likes both of us, at least I’ve got the balls to do something about it”

That was it I punched him square in the face and he stumbled back 

“Your not going to do anything Richie, neither of us are, because in the next couple of weeks we’re gonna be gone from here and from her life”

He spat out some blood and charged at me 

Kate’s POV

Waving goodbye to my family as they packed everything into the tiny four seated car I was excited to have the house to myself. I was looking forward to having a TV marathon of Supernatural a secret I would never tell my family. 

“Now you have the number of the hotel hunny?”

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I I replied “yes momma”

Nodding happily she kissed my forehead and waved goodbye, I saw Scott put his headphones in and dad turn the radio on. When they finally left I breathed a sigh of relief, it was rare I actually got some time by myself.

As I was about to move inside the house I saw Richie come out of his, scowling.

I hadn’t seen him since that night he must have sensed someone was looking at him when he looked up his blue eyes found mine and the frown disappeared he ran down his path and made his way to me 

He looked a little dishevelled, his hair was untidy and he wore only a white under shirt and black slacks my inner me might have fainted a bit when I saw his arms, damn! 

I frowned when I saw a bruise on his left eye

“Kate” he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked wide eyed at me “I’m so sorry”

“It’s ok” I opened the door wider “come in Richie”

He smiled shyly and ducked in.

(+)(+)(+)(+)

I made us both a vegetarian stir fry as it was nearly 12:00 

“So any plans for tomorrow?”

Shrugging I plated up “Not sure, my friends said they would do something with me”

When i placed his food down he grabbed my hand, damn butterflies in my stomach 

“Can we talk about the other night?”

I knew he wasn’t referring to the pouncing, blushing slightly I placed my food down and sat near him, he never let go of my hand 

“I really liked kissing you Kate, and I know I’m not the ideal guy, but I want to take you out, you know do the whole date thing”

I wanted to laugh it was clearly his first time asking for this

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend? Because my parents would flip out”

He smirked “Don’t tell them then”

Biting my lip I looked at our adjoined hands, what did the lord say about resisting temptation again?

And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil

How simple that sounded but looking at Richie how could I resit him? I nodded and smiled shyly 

“Okay, but you do realize it’s Valentines today right?”

He chuckled and brought me onto his lap, I gasped and let go of his hand and placed them both on his shoulder 

“I know, what can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic” 

I leaned in and kissed him. 

The kiss was tender barley brushing against our lips my senses became over filled with everything that was Richie Gecko. I was thankful I wore my tank top and shorts. 

Richie’s hands moved across my heated skin I gasped allowing his tongue to enter my mouth my god I had never been kissed like this. We French kissed like there was no tomorrow I moved my hands up to his hair and scratched my short nails across his head. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips to mine

O my!

Our kisses and touch began to get heated, he grabbed my hips and parted from the kiss, his lips were pouty and his gaze was gazed over 

“Put your legs around me”

He stood up and I did what he asked he walked us over to the coach where we continued our make out sessions he chuckled slightly and I pulled back, I was now lying on my back and Richie perched his elbows either side of his head. Stroking his cheek I asked “What?”

“Just thinking if your folks walked in now”

Rolling my eyes I smiled “Your trouble Richie Gecko”

He winked and I blushed “You know it”

As Richie kissed my neck someone knocked on the front door

Shit!


	7. SURPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Lana and RunningWild22, thanks guys for reviewing :)

Chapter 7  
Kate’s POV

Looking at Richie I quickly jumped up from the coach and straightened my hair.

Please don’t let it be my parents

Please don’t let it be my parents

I opened the door, letting out a sigh of relief it was Seth. Standing there looking delicious as ever in a black polo shirt and blue jeans he had a small amount of stumble on across his jaw. 

What were these Geckos doing to me? I noticed he had a small cut on his lip making me want to kiss it better, was Seth the reason Richie had a bruise? And was Richie the reason Seth had a split lip?

“Hi Seth”

He stared at me 

Seth’s POV

 

When Kate opened the door, I was expecting her to be wearing…well a lot more clothes than this. I wanted to rip the flimsy top from her gorgeous body and remove her shorts with my teeth, she wasn’t even wearing a bra for god sake. 

“Um, is my brother around?”

She smiled softly and opened the door wider and pointed to the living room 

Son of a bitch 

Sighing heavily I made my way to the living room. Richie sat on the couch with a satisfied look on his face I could only imagine what they were doing before I knocked 

“Richie get up we’ve got work to do”

Kate’s POV

 

Standing awkwardly at the wall I stared at the two Geckos 

My parents would be ashamed if they ever found out I wanted two men, separately and together. Blushing I made my way to the kitchen but stopped when I reached the door

“I’m taking Kate out”

Turning to look a Seth he looked between me and Richie, he seemed to be having a private conversation with his brother with the look he gave him

Suddenly the door opened and Ann and Brianna barged in 

“SURPRISE!” 

They suddenly noticed the two both equally shocked Geckos I laughed with their wide eyed expressions 

“What are you doing?” 

Ann opened the banner which said HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE “We know it’s tomorrow buuuuuut that would ruin the surprise, we’re taking you out to party allllllllllllll night long”

Brianna rolled her eyes “I gave her candy floss, big mistake”

Giggling I hugged them both tightly “Thank you” turning to the two brothers I bit my lip “Could Richie and Seth come?”

Ann widened her smile “Absolutely, but quick question which one is Richie?” 

Richie held up his hand and Ann marched over to him, pointing a finger in his face “You attack my friend again I’ll make sure you can’t walk, capiche?”

I buried my hands on my face, how mortifying!

I peeked to see the brothers faces, Seth looked amused and Richie just smirked “Like I’d give you the chance”

“Okay” Seth grabbed his brother and turned to me, he seemed to be debating something before sighing “Ok Kate, we’ll come but we need to work this morning, we’ll meet up with you about 5:00pm?”

Brianna answered for me “Sounds great”

Grabbing a pen from the side Seth grabbed my hand and I almost, almost collapsed with a pleased feeling, his hands were rough and I wanted them everywhere on me 

“Here’s my number princess, text me where you are”

I just nodded he winked when Seth made his way out the door Richie walked to me holding my face he kissed me passionately tipping me backwards slightly like one of those old movies. Separating I could tell my face was flushed he gave me a lopsided grin “see you later baby”

My heart was beating frantically against my chest and a nervous yet giggly sensation traveled over my body he chased after his brother and closed the front door. 

I only just realized my friends were in the room, both of them gawking at me before Ann broke the silence 

“Okay spill”

We sat down on the couch and I told them 

Ann fanned herself while Brianna looked a little concerned “I know what I’m doing”

She nodded and smiled “Just know we’re here for you”

I held both their hands I smiled brightly “Thanks”

“Ok, you little lady need to go upstairs and change, also change you panties because I have a feeling they need changing” winking I laughed 

“Ann”

(+)(+)(+)(+)

Half an hour later we made our way to Woodlands Mall they insisted everything was on them so I didn’t pay for anything. Ann dragged me to Ann Summers 

“come just try something on”

Sighing I grabbed a black lace baby doll which was kind of cute and went to the dressing room, we had been in the mall from around three hours and my feet were killing me. I texted Seth when I was in the dressing room, my friends giving me lingerie/ garters and nightwear to try on. Their parents were ridiculously rich. 

Hi, it’s Kate 

Hey hows shipping 

Not too bad, you and Richie free?

Yep, where you?

I told him we were in Ann Summers

Seth’s POV

“What’s up?” 

We were both sitting in the car at home when I read Kate’s text 

“She’s in Ann summers” I turned to my brother who had a grin on his face 

“Well let’s go to our girl then brother”

Rolling my eyes I replied we’d be there soon “she’s not ours Richie”

“Ok then”

Smug bastard


	8. Hummingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, it was suppose to be posted yesterday x  
> Enjoy x and please review :) x  
> Also follow this link and it will hopefully show you the banner i made for the story :)
> 
> http://s3.amazonaws.com/otw-ao3-icons/work_skins/icons/36890/original.jpg?1423649317

Chapter 8 

Kate’s POV

I was wearing a deep blue bra with lacy black frills with matching underwear but the underwear actually tied at the sides making me think how easy it would be for me to undo…or possibly someone else. I blushed

Knock, knock, knock

“One minute” I unlocked the door and stood there frozen, Seth eyes reached mine and his mouth parted ever so slightly “Um…Hi”

He didn't say anything, his eyes traveled over my body and he bit his lip I began to feel self-conscious 

“What you don’t like” I giggled nervously trying to break the tension 

Walking forward with slow deliberate movement until he was inches from me he walked us back into the changing room and locked the door

O my!

“I more than like” grabbing the back of my head lightly he brought my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck I moaned quietly, god his lips were so soft 

His mouth was hard on mine, he walked us back until my back hit the wall, gasping from the shock, Seth took no prisoners when he entered his tongue with mine. 

I grabbed the back of his neck and brought him closer. Our bodies were entwined with each other not a bit of air could come between us. 

I had to pull away as my head began to feel lighter from the lack of oxygen. My heart was hammering against my chest, no doubt to the same time and pace as a hummingbird. He kisses softened as they travelled down my neck, gently nipping my skin before placing a tender kiss on my pulse point. 

My hands traveled down across his back and stopped to his waist holding the edge of the jeans he wore like my life depended on it. Seth moved his head from my neck, we leaned our foreheads together both panting slightly. He gave me a lopsided grin which made me smile

“Defiantly like it” kissing my forehead he backed away and I suddenly felt cold, giving me a wink “be waiting outside princess”

When he left the room my legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor, my whole body was shaking with excitement 

He kissed me

Full blown kissed me

Seth’s POV

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I leaned against the wall 

Shit I kissed her

I looked to Richie who was talking to Amy no Ann and groaned 

If he found out I kissed Kate he would only give me that ‘I told you so look’ shit! The door opened and Kate walked out, giving me a shy smile her eyes twinkled and I couldn’t help the grin which came on my face.

“Fancy seeing you here” she commented smirking at me

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder “Yeah, what are the odds” kissing her forehead and took the lingerie from her hands, damn that was a lot! She gave me an embarrassed look before shrugging

“Please tell me you’re getting all of these” 

She bit her lip “Yep, I think the blue is my favorite though”

This girl must have been a vixen underneath that gospel, god loving disguise 

“Wonder why” I muttered 

Richie’s POV

 

Walking to the end of the shop I found the bondage section I scoffed, those handcuffs were too flimsy

“Richard”

Looking up I saw her, shaking my head I tried to ignore her

“Hey Richie”

One of Kate’s friends smiled happily at me the goddess stood next to her, while the girl chatted happily 

The goddess held the same knife “gut her Richie, she wants to be set free”

“Richie” I smack to the back of my head brought me out, Seth stood there looking confused “What’s wrong with you, come on we’re going”

I looked behind him and saw Kate she smiled shyly before tucking her hair behind her ear, god she was beautiful 

Kate’s POV

We all sat in TGI Fridays 

“6 hours until midnight Kate” Brianna grinned across the table, I rolled my eyes Richie and Seth were either side of me not helping my poor hummingbird heart. 

Ann said I had to try the beef burger I said no

“O come on Kate, just this once and if you don’t like it I’ll have it”

“You just want two burgers” Brianna sighed 

“Maybe” Ann went back to reading her menu 

When I tasted the hamburger it was like having a salsa dance in my mouth I think I might have actually moaned 

“That good princess” Seth grinned over his own burger I just nodded before taking another bite 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

At 9:00 we all ended up in a bar one of Brianna’s cousins so we could all drink for free, Richie ad Seth had to go back home I was a little disappointed but they said we could hang out tomorrow. My emotions cheered up. We changed in the ladies toilets in the mall so we were now in dresses…I wore blue much to my amusement.

“Ok first shots” 

Ann placed three shot glasses with clear liquid on the table 

Brianna raised her glass “to our dear friend Kate who we love so dearly” 

Ann spoke next “and who is incredibly lucky she has two sex gods living next to her”

We all laughed and drank the shots I coughed and covered my mouth it tasted like liquorice, I hated liquorice

“It’s Sambuca Kate” 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

My head was spinning but I danced and didn’t care if I made a fool of myself I giggled as Ann tried to moon walk and Brianna danced with a guy with sandy blond hair, he was cute

I walked to the bar and order three margaritas the bar guy smiled and was in the middle of making it when I felt arms wrapped around me

“Hey honey”

Turning successfully without falling it was the guy who was dancing with Brianna his eyes twinkled and I grinned 

“Hey”

Chuckling her sat me down on one of the chairs “you ok?”

Nodding he just grinned my friends came back to the table and we all toasted to my upcoming birthday 

“Ok listen up” Ann shouted “at midnight my friend turns 18 so we’re all counting down”

The guys cheered and I blushed Brianna hugged me and I heard her giggle against my shoulder 

I danced with a few guys, even a few girls which got me catcalls from my friends one of the girls smiled and kissed my lips, just a peck, she winked and walked back to her, I assume, boyfriend.

“ready Kate” Ann handed me a red drink “It’s called woo woo, not the hard stuff but still alcoholic” 

Everyone started to count down 

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

I was sandwiched by my friends in a hug

(+)(+)(+(+)

I looked at my phone at 2:00 in the morning and saw I had a message 

Happy birthday princess x

Grinning I showed it to my friends I told them what happened in the changing room and they gasped at me I told them I was going to get some air

The cool air felt good on my skin, giggiling to myself I called Seths phone

It ringed twice before someone picked up

“Hello?” I groggy voice which wasn’t Seths answered grinning I realized it was Richie

“Hi” I giggled “hi that’s such a weird word”

“Ok” he chuckled “Kate are you drunk?” he sounded more awake now “Are you with your friends?”

Nodding I realized he couldn’t see “Yep, they’re inside I needed a breather, Richie this place is so nice”

He scoffed “I bet” 

I heard another voice and knew it was Seth 

“O realx it’s Kate”

“Richie”

“Yes Kate?”

“I kissed Seth, I’m sorry but is it bad I want you both…oof” I stumbled to the wall

“Kate you ok?”

“Yep just a bit dizzy”

I heard fumbling with the phone “Kate it’s Seth where are you?”

I looked to the aluminate sign but it hurt my eyes “I don’t know the name the sign isn’t clear, it’s all fuzzy”

I heard him swear “We’re coming to get you, can you see anything”

I was about to answer but the guy Brianna danced with came out 

“Kate”

“Who’s that?” Seth asked 

“Um” I placed the phone away from my ear “what’s your name”

He chuckled “Adam”

Grinning I placed the phone back to my ear “Adam I am talking to Adam”

“Look go back inside, but do you see anything”

“Um, I see a sign which says” I squinted a little “Sallys, o that’s right we’re at Sallys bar”

“Ok, go back inside”

“Ok see you soon princess, and stay away from Adam”

He hung up the phone

Seth POV

 

“Come on” 

Richie and I got in the car, when I looked over he was grinning “What?”

“You kissed her”

Damn it! Sighing heavily I shook my head “Don’t start Richie”

He frowned slightly “I think she feels guilty or confused”

I started the car “look she’s lived her life only knowing you can only care about one person that way”

He nodded and I saw a gun sticking out of the seat “Jesus Richie we don’t need that”

“You never know”

 

Kate’s POV

“That your boyfriend or something?”

“Sort of” even though I was drunk my head started to realize I shouldn't be out here with him “I’m going back inside”

“Hey, hey why don’t we stay out here for a bit?” 

Chuckling nervously “um no I’m a bit cold”

He shrugged off his coat “here” he wrapped the coat around my shoulders and brought me closer to him, I stumbled and grabbed his shoulder for support “easy there” he smiled down at me but I suddenly felt sick 

“Adam I’m going back inside now”

He frowned “I want to talk to you”

“We can talk inside” I tried to loosen myself from his hold but he grabbed my arms “Adam let go please”

Scoffing he brought me closer “such a tease”

I struggled against him “Adam, please”

He smirked “fresh 18 year old girl, drunk and stupid, so trusting, why the hell would I stop” he grabbed me tighter and dragged me to the back of the building 

O god please no!


	9. Skipped a beat

Chapter 9

 

Kate’s POV

O god this wasn’t happening I struggled against him to no avail 

“Please stop”

He just laughed and harshly threw me to the ground. 

My head started to spin, I couldn’t focus on anything. 

He pushed me down and I felt his weight on top of me tears started to form in my eyes please not like this I thought my first time was going to be taken by a rapist.

I managed to slap him across the face scratching his cheek

“Bitch”

He brought his fist back and punched me I screamed in pain and terror

His hand came over my mouth to muffle my fear I kicked my legs but he separated them, moving his hand up my leg.

I cried as he ripped my underwear off

“This will be good” he hissed just as his hand moved up my leg again the pressure of his body was gone, I sat up and leaned against the wall I saw Richie and Seth, thank god!

Richie was beating the crap out of Adam Seth looked to me and kneeled down he still wore a black shirt and jeans

“Kate?” I lunged and hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck I sobbed.

Seth’s POV

I never believed in the saying life stopped, a heart skipped a beat it was bullshit to me.

But I swear both of those things happened as soon as I saw that asshole on top of Kate. 

As I held Kate close to me I heard the punches my brother was laying into that asshole and I wanted to join, so fucking badly, but the way Kate was shaking and sobbing into my chest god damn broke my heart and holding her and making sure she was ok was my first priority. 

I leaned down and whispered in her ear 

“I’m going to pick you up ok?”

Nodding she just tightened her arms around me, and brought my arm down and hooked it around the back of her legs only when I stood up and saw at the edge of the trash I saw underwear. 

Looking down at Kate she must have felt my body freeze. 

I let in a sharp gasp of breath, even tear strained she looked beautiful, looking at me with those big doe eyes 

“Did he rape you?”

Shaking her head I let out a sigh of relief, nodding I walked us over to the car 

“Richie leave some for me”

I heard a grunt as a reply 

Kate’s POV

Nestled safely into Seth’s arms I began to relax, not completely, but smelling the familiar aftershave and the familiar curves of Seth I began to feel tired 

“You still with me princess?” 

Nodding I snuggled in deeper he chuckled softly 

“Where are your friends?” 

“Inside” my voice was groggy and sore, no doubt from screaming Seth managed to open the back door and set me on the back seat I grabbed hold of him “I need to get Richie” kissing my forehead softly he wrapped a blanket around me “I’ll be one minute ok?” 

“Ok, can you get my friends? I don’t want them here”

Nodding he closed the door and ran back to the corner of the building. 

Now that I was alone everything started to become real my heart began to beat harder and it felt like the car was shrinking crossing my legs and trying to not think I had nothing underneath I just tried to think of happier things. And then that’s when reality hit 

I prayed to god to help and he didn’t, if I hadn’t had called Seth I would have been another rape victim, Seth and Richie would still be at home, my friends would be in the bar dancing away without a care in the world, not thinking to look for me thinking I would be ok. 

I still believed in god but I felt my faith waver slightly

I hadn’t done a thing wrong in my life, I was a good person, and yet when I prayed and cried and screamed for someone to help me, god didn’t help.

I jumped when I heard a loud bang 

What was that?

I saw the outline of Seth and Richie walk out from the back building, Seth went inside and Richie ran to the car when he opened the door I gasped as I saw his knuckles 

“Richie”

Sitting in the back with me he brought me close to him 

“I’m ok Kate”

I held one of his hands in mine; they were so large compared to my tiny hands. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, Richie kissed my forehead and stroked my hair with his free hand. I sighed the sensation was heavenly. 

Richie’s POV

I punched, kicked and punched him again until I heard the breaking of bones 

“Stop man, stop”

Was he serious? Did he think I was going to stop? 

“Richie” I turned to see my brother “Kate’s in the car”

The guy spit out blood and my brother grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the garbage bin 

“Think you can get away with shit like that?”

“She wanted it” he hissed 

Punching him the gut Seth turned to me “Still have that gun brother?”

Smirking I grabbed hold of the familiar revolver pointing at the dick I fired.

(+)(+)(+)(+)

Holding Kate in my arms I felt her body relax stroking her smooth hair and hearing her soft breaths I felt my own eyes start to drift shut, until it was ruined by Kate so called friends.

Seth sighed tiredly rubbing his eyes I smirked over at him 

“Problems?” 

Glaring at me he started the car and sped off

(+)(+)(+)(+)

Half an hour later we arrived back home, Kate still sleeping peacefully in my arms

“I don’t think we should leave her tonight” 

Seth nodded “You got her?”

“Always” I muttered


	10. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahooooooo  
> Two updates in one day :)
> 
> Hope you like it xxxxx

Chapter 10

Kate’s POV

Slowly I open my eyes to see a large book case filled with dvd’s, soft covers were keeping me warm I felt like I was in a large marshmallow. 

Sitting up slowly so my head didn’t fall off my shoulders I looked outside, the rain patted slightly onto the window, I always loved it when it rained, it was like my lullaby to get to sleep. 

Last night’s events poured through my mind 

I was almost raped 

I gripped the cover around me more tightly, I realized I wasn’t wearing my dress; instead I wore a large over grown grey top. Where the hell was I?

The door opened slightly and Richie poked his head in the door making me grin, his hair was sticking up all over. I remember now, Richie and Seth saved me. 

“Hey gorgeous” 

Richie carried a tray over with toast and jam 

“For the birthday girl”

I chuckled lightly as the toast was burnt 

“Yeah” rubbing the back of his neck he looked shyly at me “Neither of us can cook worth of shit”

Grinning I set the breakfast aside in the large double bed and wrapped my hand around the back of his head 

“Thank you” kissing his lips lightly “I’ve never had breakfast in bed before”

Grinning shyly at me he kissed my nose “you’re welcome” 

I heard movement behind him, I caught Seth’s eye and pulled back slightly from Richie causing both brothers to grin 

“I know you kissed Richie Kate, and he knows I’ve kissed you”

My eyes widened, o god I was a horrible person 

Chuckling Richie removed my hands from my face 

“It’s all right Kate” 

Leaning in he kissed me fully on the lips, pulling back I looked over to Seth who just rolled his eyes, his grin was gone slightly as he looked at me 

“Are you ok princess, after last night?”

Nodding I picked up my juice and sipped, soothing my slightly sore throat, eyeing the breakfast he shook his head 

“It’s your birthday; I’m not letting you eat burnt toast” 

Walking over to the bed he kissed my lips and stroked my jaw. Blushing furiously when he winked at me both brothers left the room. 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

After running home quickly to change Seth drove us to I Hop I was practically jumping with joy. 

Richie held my hands, linking our fingers together as we walked into the diner. I still couldn’t understand how they could be fine knowing I kissed them both.

We all ordered different thing I giggled as I watched them bicker over which pancake was better 

Seth liked the New York cheesecake pancake 

Richie liked the double blueberry pancake 

I liked the chocolate chip pancake 

The boys wanted to know more about me they interest perked up when they learnt I sang in church 

“I have to see that” Seth grinned while he devoured his breakfast, shaking my head 

“No way”

“O yeah” both brothers grinned at each other 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

Seth lined the bottles on the wall, realizing last night I didn’t know the proper way to defend myself I wanted to learn how to fight. Richie suggested I learn how to shoot while Seth suggested he and I should find ways to give me the upper hand in a fight. 

My jaw was a reminder of what could happen as well as my torn panties 

We drove to a remote location just outside of Texas where no soul lived

Richie stood behind me and wrapped in right hand around mine which was holding the gun 

“Ready Seth?”

Seth gave him the thumbs up before jogging back to us 

“Ready when you are”

Lifting my hand up Richie aimed it at one of the bottles 

“Ok Kate, focus on the bottle” he breath tickled my ear making a little difficult to concentrate as his body moulded against mine nodding I focused on the middle bottle “when you fire the gun, don’t drop it, it’s gonna be your first reaction ok?”

“Don’t drop gun, got it” 

“Ready, aim, fire”

Squeezing my fingers around the trigger I fired, the bottle stood there arrogantly making me pout the boys chuckled 

“It’s ok, ready to go again?” Richie asked and I nodded “imagine it’s the fucker from last night”

I froze, looking at the bottle I heard a ringing in my ears and my breathing picked up 

I lowered the gun and stepped out of his embrace 

“Jesus Richie” Seth walked over to me and held my face between his hands “You ok?”

I shrugged not sure how I felt yet about last night, yeah I was scared, angry but I wasn’t breaking down like I was expecting to 

“You tough shit princess” kissing my forehead he looked into my eyes “you got this?”

Giving him more of a firm nod I walked over to where I stood with Richie but this time he didn’t wrap himself around me he went to stand near his brother 

“Ready, aim, fire” Richie spoke

This time when I fired the stubborn bottle flew off the wall 

I squealed with joy and jumped up and down 

“I did it”

Both of the boys grinned 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

“We’ve created a monster” Richie commented as we drove back home

Seth grinned to his brother as he looked at me from the front seat 

“I loved it” I was smiling so much today my cheeks were hurting

Maybe god answered my prayers after all 

The Geckos brothers seemed to think of themselves as not worthy

But in my opinion they were my saviors sent by god 

All of a sudden Richie groaned 

“Don’t start Richie” Seth snapped, my bright mood died down as I saw Vanessa getting out of a taxi 

Seth killed the engine and we all got out 

Vanessa and Seth hugged and she whispered something in his ear making his nod 

Reality set in 

He was married

Another car pulled up and I saw my folks turning to Richie I smiled softly 

“I’ll see you later?”

Nodding with a frown, o how I wanted to kiss that frown away. Suddenly an idea popped into my head 

“You know, that branch at the back of my house leads to my bedroom, maybe you could climb it tonight?” I entwined my hands behind my back and he grinned, a devious twinkle in his eyes 

“Maybe”

Grinning I skipped over to my family 

“Kate” 

Momma hugged me tightly, when she pulled back she gasped 

“Jacob look at her face”

Then momma turned to Richie

O no!

(+)(+)(+)(+)

Momma charged over to Richie was stared blankly at my momma, Seth intervened and Vanessa touched my cheek softly 

“O baby” she hugged me and I hugged her back 

“I’m fine Vanessa, it wasn’t Richie”

Pulling back she tilted her head to the side, sighing I smiled at her 

“A guy attacked me”

Her eyes widened “well I hope you beat the shit out of him”

Grinning I sadly shook my head “Seth and Richie helped me”

Looking over at her husband I felt a familiar pang of jealously and…a little sadness of how she adoringly looked at him 

“Momma!” rushing over to Richie I stepped in front of him 

“Kate get away from him” dad said 

“I was almost raped momma”

Everything stopped, no shouting I don’t even think anyone breathed for a fraction of a second, even my judgmental brother looked at me in shock 

“What?”

“I was almost raped momma, Richie and Seth saved me”

Covering her mouth she hugged me again and I felt my eyes tear up, this was the part I thought, while my momma held me in her arms 

After apologizing profoundly for assuming the worst my dad invited the Geckos to dinner tonight after mass 

They accepted 

Momma said we would pray for me tonight at mass, then we would celebrate my birthday 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

The church was busy as it usual was on a Sunday, momma had asked me to sing which I internally groaned, I guess Richie and Seth were going to get their wish.

“Welcome all” my dad spoke through the microphone, I saw the Geckos in the cue beside us I stifled a giggle as they all looked so bored and uncomfortable. 

“May I welcome Seth, Vanessa and Richie Gecko to our flock”

Everyone turned to stare at them Seth waved slightly making me bite my lip to stop laughing, I caught his eyes and mouthed ‘sorry’ he just shrugged as everyone turned back to dad. 

“Now my daughter Kate turned 18 today, and unfortunity she was a victim of a brutul attack”

No dad don’t I thought I didn’t want people to know, I saw my friend Ann and Brianna look at me with a confused look 

“A man tried to force himself on her”

Mummers began to speak through the church and I put my right hand on my face 

This was so embarrassing 

Seth’s POV

What the hell did the preacher think he was doing?

Didn’t he think she might have wanted to keep that shit to herself? Or just in the family?

“What the hell?” Vanessa hissed “Poor girl is so embarrassed”

Looking over at Kate she was as bright as a tomato, looking over at Richie his jaw was tensed and his eyes were fixed on the preacher 

Shit!

“Richie” I warned

“Yeah, yeah I know” he muttered 

“We shall all pray for her, but now Kate would like to sing a song”

My eyebrows raised 

Kate’s POV

Walking up to the stage completely embarrassed I smiled tightly at my dad before walking over to the microphone, catching Seth and Richie’s eyes I looked up to the colorful glass behind the piano.

Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

The whole church applauded and I looked to Seth and Richie, they gave me big grins and thumbs up. Vanessa clapping frantically and gave me a thumbs up also. Blushing I hurriedly sat down.


	11. Banks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.swarovski.com/Web_GB/en/5118940/product/Christie_Oval_Necklace.html?ComeFromHLS=true – Richie present
> 
> Above is the present Richie gives Kate

Chapter 11

 

Kate’s POV

The restaurant was busy for a Sunday night families laughed, couples looked lovingly into each other’s eyes and here I was just trying not to blush at Seth and Richie.

“So what do you do for a living Richie?” momma cut into her pasta and Richie smirked

“Banks”

I heard Seth mutter something under his breath and I saw Vanessa giving Richie a cold stare, what was the problem?

“O that reminds me did you hear about the bank which was robbed in Wichita?” momma asked 

Suddenly the Gecko stiffened 

“What happened” Scott asked I eyed a plate of burgers and I so badly wanted to have some, catching Richie’s eye he knew what I must have been thinking and smiled softly, I jumped slightly when I felt his hand entwine with mine under the table.

Simmer down butterflies 

“Apparently one of the guards were seriously hurt, the thieves got away with £10,000”

“Not a lot really” Scott commented drinking his soda

“That’s not the point, the bank is only small” momma tutted 

One of the waiters brought out a chocolate cake I grinned as he placed it in front of me, a single candle in the middle 

“Happy birthday sweetie” Dad smiled at me he looked up and smiled “Gary Winthrop”

O no! What were they doing here? Momma went to greet Mary Winthrop I saw their son Kyle smiling politely. Ann and Brianna used to tease me how Kyle and I were soul mates, Kyle made it known he had a crush on me for some time 

“Please join us” 

I had to remove my hand from Richie’s as Kyle was seated next to me and Richie was seated next to his brother, both Geckos narrowed their eyes at Kyle 

“You look real pretty Kate” Kyle smiled kindly at me 

“Thank you”

He handed me a small present “Happy birthday”

Opening it I held back a groan “a mini bible?”

“So now the lord will be with you always”

I looked to Vanessa who was holding back laughter and shook her head, the two geckos were the same Seth had to fake cough to cover up his laughter. 

“Thank you Kyle, I’ll keep it with me always”

I pecked his cheek and the boys stopped their laughter 

There! That showed them!

I received yet another white dress from momma but this one had little sowings of crosses all over it “Mrs. Cooper at the chemist made it for me to give to you hun”

Nodding I thanked her 

Dad gave me a voucher for books which I hugged him for, a paid a small fortune for my books and Scott gave me a chocolate selection 

Walking to the cars Kyle and I walked together 

“Are you free tomorrow evening? I would like to take you out?”

O goodness, opening my mouth to polity decline momma got there first

“O how nice, but remember it’s a school night”

“Yes ma’am” 

Hugging me goodnight I avoided eye contact with Richie and Seth 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

I was just getting ready for bed when a light tap knocked on the window 

Grinning I saw Richie literally hanging onto the branch 

“I was in the neighbourhood”

Giggling I helped him in. As soon as I closed the window, his lips were on mine pushing me against the wall beside the window I gasped and his tongue enters my mouth. His tongue danced with mine. Moaning I wrap my hands into his hair, he brings his hand into my hair and yanks it down not so harshly but he wasn’t gentle either. I gasp and he continues his kisses down my neck. i move my hands over his shoulder until his jacket is pushed off his shoulder 

Moving back his eyes were on fire panting slightly his lips looked so soft, releasing on of my hands from his head I lightly traced them he took my finger in his mouth and gently bit down.

The sensation moved across my body

He sucked on my finger before releasing it, god this man!

I tip towed and bring his lips back onto mine. Wrapping his hands on the back of my thighs I gasped as he picked me up and brought me over to the bed. Sudden flashbacks of what happened previously popped into my mind. How things had changed since then. Our kisses slowed to a more tender moment neither of us wanting to separate our lips but the memory of what happened last time entered questions in my mind 

“Richie” I panted 

“Hmm?” he kissed my cheek before moving down 

“What happened last time we kissed?”

Richie’s POV

“What happened last time we kissed?”

Stopping my kisses I looked at Kate, pouty lips and slightly messed hair she looked beautiful

“What do you mean?”

Stroking my cheek with her hand she continued “You just seemed so…confused, you were looking behind me like someone was there”

Tensing, how could I explain that to her? But I tried to 

“I sometimes…see things, and that night I saw a woman, it wasn’t the first time”

Kate’s POV

“A woman?”

Jealousy nibbled away at me, he was seeing a woman?

Nodding he kissed my hand which had stopped stroking his cheek 

“I think she maybe a goddess or something, she shows me things sometimes, tells me if anything bad is coming”

If I hadn’t known Richie I would of flat out told him he was mad, but that night he looked so confused 

I remembered the words he spoke 

“You said ‘get away from her’ what was she doing?”

He didn’t speak for a second “She wanted to hurt you, wanted me to hurt you, I don’t want anyone hurting you” 

Kissing my lips lightly so it was just a peck he looked into my eyes “I’m not crazy Kate, I haven’t always seen her, just these past couple of months”

Nodding i let my hand rest at the back of his neck “I know Richie”

He gave me a bright smile which made his eyes light up “your so understanding Kate” kissing my lips he sat up and walked over to his jacket “I got you something”

Grinning I sat crossed leg on the bed which made him chuckle 

“Seth’s got you something too”

“Thank you” kissing him, I realized I had grown more confident about kissing him, I had no more hesitation 

Opening the present with eager fingers I held up a silver necklace with a purple stone hanging delicately at the end 

“O Richie its wonderful” moving my hair “Can you put it on me”

Shyly smiling he snapped the necklace on me and I rushed to the mirror 

“It’s so beautiful” I gushed rushing to him I jumped in his arms causing him to chuckle “Thank you” kissing him he smiled so brightly at me i knew what ever demons plagued Richie wasn’t just in his head. I knew that. 

“Stay with me tonight?” I asked 

Sighing “It’s a dirty job. But I’m up to it” 

Giggling I set my feet on the ground and pulled back the covers of my bed, he stripped off his pants and top he chuckled deeply no doubt from my gawking. Blushing I tucked into the cover followed by Richie. I spooned him and my hand rested against his chest I frowned when I felt scars just like Seth 

“My dad” he answered my unspoken questions “He liked to hit me and Seth, Seth more than me” he shrugged “I don’t know why”

“I’m sorry”

Stroking my hair I sighed in content I kissed his chest and wished him goodnight


	12. That Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Running-Wild22 and Ana, thanks guys for liking my story :)  
> Warning this chapter contains sexy times ;)

Chapter 12

I groaned, it was too hot 

Opening my eyes I looked behind me and smiled I found the source of the heat 

Richie was hugging me my back to his chest, he looked so peaceful he mouth open ever so slightly I looked to my clock 

6:00am

I still had plenty of time to get ready for school 

Richie’s eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light coming from the cheerful sun outside, he grinned a sleepy smile which made my heart clench 

“Morning”

“Morning” I replied

Leaning in he pecked my lips I shifted to turn on my back but felt something hard, Richie groaned and tightly closed his eyes 

O my!

I had been to sex education in school, not that my parents were happy with it, my friends were more sexually experienced than I was Ann brought up the top that men were always hard in the morning. 

“S-sorry”

Chuckling deeply, Richie smiled “Not your fault, well, maybe a little”

Giggling he turned me over so my back was pressed against the mattress, Richie held himself above me. My mouth felt dry and my heartbeat quickened.

Richie kissed my lips, moaning I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer, I opened my legs so he could mould his body against mine. He didn’t disappoint. 

Unintentionally I bucked my hips to his; he broke the kiss panting “Shit Kate”

Grinning internally to myself I nipped Richie’s neck my hand moved down, feeling his smooth skin, occasionally finding marks which felt like scars. I wanted to ask him what his father did to him, why did their father hurt him and Seth. 

“I’m gonna do something Kate, if you’re not comfortable with it, tell me to stop ok?”

Nodding slowly, Richie grinned and pecked my lips “I’ve been dreaming about doing this”

Fisting my shirt in his hands I lifted up my arms, arching my back, he pulled the fabric off my heated skin. He leaned down and kissed the my breast which were covered by my pale pink bra. Why didn’t I change into something more sexy? Gasping and arching my back Richie released one of my breast and sucked on my nipple. 

O god that felt good

Reaching behind me I managed to unclasp my bra and throw it to the floor, not caring where it went. 

Richie’s lips returned to mine our kisses became more passionate, I moaned as my skin connected to his. Lifting up my legs I wrapped them around Richie. Richie moved his lips to mine and I broke away from the kiss, moving down my body Richie’s lips felt slightly ticklish against my skin causing him to smile when I giggled. His hands grasped either side of my shorts 

He looked at me, wanting my permission, I lifted my hips and he slowly peeled them off my body 

I suddenly felt shy, yet…liberated.

At this moment I didn’t feel like myself, I wasn’t a preachers daughter, Richie wasn’t my neighbour with a confused and tortured soul. We were just. Us. 

A woman and man together. 

Richie trails his kisses from my ankle to the top of my thigh before he tortured me and made the same action with the other leg, my hips started to move, my hands clenched against my sheet in frustration 

“Please”

I felt him grin against my leg 

“Please what?”

I moaned loudly, he gently bit my thigh causing me to gasp and look at him, I had never seen anything so erotic in all my life. The sight of Richie between my legs inches away from my womanhood. 

“Your family is in the house, and as much as I would love to see their reaction, I want to finish what I started”

I completely forgot my family were here, nodding I lifted my left hand and brought it beside my head clenching the pillow 

“Remember, you can stop me if it gets too much”

Licking my lips I nodded 

I manage to hold back my moan as Richie’s mouth was on my sex, electricity danced across my heated skin he had to move his hand onto my stomach to hold me down. Not that it kept me still my hips rocked against his mouth as I felt his tongue on my sex. 

Richie stopped his ministrations “does it feel good?”

I chuckled slightly before looking down at him “Can’t you tell”

Grinning devilishly he shrugged “never hurts to stroke my ego”

Before I could stop myself I replied “I want to stroke something else” 

Damn my lustful mind, but it was worth it to hear the surprise gasp come from his lips “your full of surprise Kate”

I gasped quietly as his mouth and tongue returned to my heated flesh, my thighs began to tremble I moved my hands into his hair, my teeth biting my lower lip to bite back the screams of pleasure. Trickles of sweat start to form on my skin.

Richie enters one finger into me and he groaned against my skin, almost like a vibrate arching my back I play with my breast.

I hear wet sounds and I almost blush realizing where they were coming from, his small groans, his two fingers 

Everything becomes too much I fell the familiar elastic band; Richie seemed to know I was close his sped up his movements he sucks hard on my clit and I’m gone. 

Bright lights enter my vision. 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

The world comes back into focus I feel Richie move off the bed, I have a bathroom in my room, momma thought it would be best considering I was growing into womanhood and would need some extra time for myself in the morning. 

I didn’t know what Richie was doing but I tried to calm myself down, I was covered with sweat almost like I had been running a marathon, my thighs were still shaking slightly. Opening my eyes I heard the water from the shower start 

Richie came back into the room with a smug smile on his face 

“I think you killed me”

Chuckling he helped me up and carried me to the bathroom. 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

After we were both dressed I walked over to the window, quickly looking out I made sure no one was there 

“Ok”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him 

“Richie” I giggled before he kissed my mouth. The kiss was tender and sweet his hands resting on my hips and mine were resting on his shoulder. Pulling back we grinned at each other 

“Thanks for a good morning” I said shyly, grinning he showed his dimples to me 

“My pleasure, well my pleasure was in the shower”

Blushing he chuckled and pecked my lips “See you later baby”

“See you later”

When Richie left a placed a hand over my beating heart 

O that man!


	13. “I love that fucking set”

 

Seth’s POV

I eyed my brother from across the table, he had a shit eat grin on his face all morning.

The only time that happened was…well never Vanessa eyed him before shaking her head

“Okay, you got three security cameras two are at the front the other just behind the desks keeping check on everyone, The hardware for the cameras is in a black box just beside the first desk” Looking over at Richie he just shrugged

“Piece of cake” He moved to the living room and Vanessa turned to me

“What the hell has he taken?” Rolling my eyes

“He doesn’t do drugs, he’s too smart for that” I hope! But something happened I know it must have done and then it struck me Kate

“I’m gonna go out, you want anything?” Shaking her head she checked her gun

Walking into the living room I grabbed Richie “What the hell” he hissed

Kate’s POV

I was day dreaming all day, shifting my legs until they were pressed firmly together I could almost still feel Richie there.

Blushing I tried to focus on the very interesting history that was Florence Nightingale I must have been shifting a lot because Ann hissed is I had ants in my pants shaking my head I tied to sit still.

At lunch Kyle came to sit with us well to sit with me, Kyle didn’t approve of my choice of friends they were living in sin to which they rolled their eyes.

“Would I be ok to pick you up for a date tonight Kate?”

My friends looked wide eyed well Briana looked at me sympathetically while Ann grinned

“Um…thank you Kyle but I don’t really want to date now; I just want to focus on learning”

“I understand but just one date” Looking in his wide eyed there was a time I would have jumped at the chance to be alone with Kyle but ever since the two Geckos came into my life my tastes have changed

“Let me think about it?” Nodding happily we continued to eat our lunch … awkwardly

Later at home momma cooked us a fresh pizza but something was off momma kept on holding her head

“What’s wrong momma?” Looking up she smiled softly at me

“I’m fine sweetie, just a headache”

For the last few days momma had been saying she had headaches I knew it wasn’t normal to have them for a few days I suggested she go to a doctor but she shook her head and continued to eat.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket and jumped Scott laughed

“Look who’s got friends”

“Scott” my dad warned

I glared at my brother before reading the text

**So I’ve figured out why my brother has been grinning like a canary all day, got to say I’m a little jealous sweetheart**

My heartbeat picked up an extra beat I looked round the table and everyone was talking I replied

_Well why don’t you come over tonight?_

TRAMP! My mind screamed I shrugged it off I received another text

**I’ve got a better idea…you come over here**

Biting my lip I turned to my parents

“Momma, dad Ann needs help with her science work would it be ok if I went round?”

Momma looked at the clock “its past 8 sweetie, you know the rules”

Nodding I sighed

_Can’t my parents won’t let me_

I hesitated before I finished my text with a kiss

_Can’t my parents won’t let me xx_

A second later I receive another text

Sneak out xxx

I felt tingly

_What about Richie? Or Vanessa??_

**Vanessa is out with friends Richie is passed out in his room**

Biting my lip I replied

_Ok I’ll come round as soon as I can xxx_

**Can’t wait xxx**

It was around 11:00 when everyone was asleep

It was around 11:05 I slipped on my blue lingerie I bought from Ann Summers and snuck out of the house from my window.

Knowing I would probably be spotted if I snuck out the front way.

I text Seth when I was at the back door.

Before I could even think the door opened and Seth dragged me in my by hand I gasped as his mouth was on mine.

God he tasted like sin.

I wrapped my arms around him as he closed the door with my back pressed against it, picking me up his eager hands moved across my body.

If anyone had told me Seth Gecko would be kissing and touching me in a most delicious manner a couple of weeks ago I would have told them they were mad. Seth moved us to the kitchen counter he bumped against one of the chairs

“Shit” I giggled and he smiled at me Nipping his bottom lip and groaned

“Take me to be bed Seth” He let out a shaky breath before nodding

(+)(+)(+)(+)

Everything seemed to go from fast pace to sweetly tender and slow.

When we entered Seth’s bedroom I couldn’t help but look around It was simple The bed covers were grey I giggled when I looked at the poster

“Cobra?” He grinned a boyish grin

“It’s my favourite movie”

“I’ve never seen it” He stared in horror before shaking his head

“Well, we’re gonna fix that”

“Not right now right?” I clasped his t-shirt and he shook his head

“Not right now sweetheart, I can think of a better way to past the time” He removed his shirt and I gazed at his body, leaning forward I kissed his tattooed arm he held my head with his free hand and leaned down and kissed my lips.

“Can I try something?” I whispered, he nodded Bravely I removed my top and shorts and he groaned

“I love that fucking set”

My stomach clenched at his words I led him to the bed and gently pushed so he lay down on the bed,

I straddled him and kissed his lips before travelling down his body making sure to pay special attention to the scars on his chest “Shit” I bit his nipple and travelled down It was a good thing my friends were sexually active….there’s a sentence I never thought I would think Ann told me guys liked it when girls did this.

I unbuckled his pants and brought them down.

I blushed when I saw he had no underwear on he just grinned, unashamed It was so..big not so big where I thought how does he actually walk but big enough which made me pause Would that fit in me when we…

His chuckle brought me out of my daze state

“you’re making me blush sweetheart” I bent down and kissed his torso looking up I saw his head was thrown back, his jaw was clenched tight and his hands were fisting the bed spread either side of him.

I took my opportunity and kissed the tip of his penis

“Jesus!” he looked at me wide eyed “Kate you don’t…”

“Shhhh I want to” Swallowing he spoke

“but you’ve never done this before”

Rolling my eyes

“Seth, I want to”

Biting his lip he nodded I heard the bed sheet rustle Seth tried to hold himself still I leaned in and wrapped my lips around the swollen head I moaned

“Shit!” he hissed I clenched my thighs together I was so turned on I didn’t think it was possible.

Inch by inch I slowly moved my head down his manhood until I felt him at the back of my throat.

His laboured breathing filled the otherwise silent room I wrapped my right hand around the rest of him I couldn’t fit in my mouth.

“Yes” he hissed I sucked harder I remember Ann saying to shield my teeth away so I did just that, my sex pulsed in time with my heart beat and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“Kate stop, wait” Pulling back I looked at him,

I raised up and rested my backside on my feet

“What, did I do it wrong?”

Chuckling breathlessly Seth shook his head “No way, I want you to sit on my face”

What?

Sitting up he kissed my lips gently before sliding his hands down to my backside hooking his fingers at the edge of my panties

“Off”

Moaning I stood from the bed and shimmied out of my underwear my bra joining the set on the floor.

Seth told me to turn so I was facing the wardrobe

O my!

I gasped and tilted my head back Seth’s tongue teased my entrance, his fingers slowly moving in and out of me I leaned down and continued to lick up and down his manhood I wasn’t going to lie, it was a strange feeling to know what I was sucking,

Ann said she just visualised a ice pop.

I seemed to help me I released him with a pop before sucking him again until I felt him at the back of my throat.

Seths hips bucked and he sped up his movements

“O god” I moaned I placed my hands on his thighs feeling them clench as I continued to please him my body began to feel hotter and hotter, both of our breathing began to pick up and I could feel the familiar band in my stomach.

I suck harder and as I move to the tip I graze my teeth gently across it

“Holy shit…Kate back up” I moved off him, Seth grabbed my head our lips collided;

I could taste myself on him I raised myself on top of him again I looked down and saw he was pleasuring himself.

God that turned me on more When I leaned down and bit Seth’s neck he released a deep groan and I felt something land on my upper thigh I knew what it was and it got me hotter, quickly Seth turned me over onto my back, his eyes were completely hooded and his arms were either side of my head Never taking his eyes away from me he moved down my body and continued to tease me,

I grabbed his short hair and moved my hips

“Please…o please” He bit my clit and moved his fingers in and out of me I was gone

(+)(+)(+)(+)

My back was to Seth chest, his tattooed arm was wrapped around me like a security blanket, I was bone tired and was thank full when Seth asked me to stay I was in paradise So content Seth kissed my head and nestled into me,

I smiled softly as I heard his deep breaths

“Night Seth”

“Night Kate”


	14. Bible study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, real life has been kicking my ass.  
> This chapter isn't so long as my others but it's got a bit of action in it ;) enjoy xx

 

**Kate’s POV**

I felt like I was in a cocoon

I felt so relaxed and at peace I thought I was in heaven.

Looking at the clock it read 7:00, I needed to go. Rolling over I held back the giggle when I saw Seth flat on his back his mouth open ever so slightly and he was mumbling something. I noticed he had a roughness to his breathing when he slept. I wonder why?

I got up from the bed and found my clothes from last night, when I managed to compose myself I leaned over Seth’s sleeping form and began to leave trails of soft kisses up his jaw to his lips

“Seth” whispering

“Hmm” he frowned and looked at me, my heart gave a load bang against my chest, he gave me a sleepy smile and ran his arm along my back he frowned again “You’re not naked” he pouted, I chuckled

“I’ve got to go” kissing his lips I made my way off the bed, resisting the urge to just crawl back in. sighing he moved off the bed and I couldn’t help but blush when I saw his naked behind. I grabbed my shoes and walked to the window.

I stopped short when I looked at him, his pyjama pants hung low on his waist and I frowned at him “You’re doing it deliberately”

Chuckling he held my face his hand kissing my lips passionately, why did I have to go to school?

“See you later” he spoke against my pouty lips

I just nodded

 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

 

**Seth POV**

Walking down the stairs I was on cloud fucking nine

Kate staying with me all night was probably one of the best things in my life.

Walking into the kitchen I saw my brother out back smoking another of his cancer sticks

“Hey”

Tilting his head slightly he nodded

“You’re up late” he commented

Eyeing him, if he knew Kate stayed last night he wasn’t letting on. It should feel fucking weird Kate wants us both, that she’s had a sexual experience with both of us but it doesn’t…ok not completely.

Vanessa and Richie did not get on from day one. They just clashed

Since Richie met Kate they hit it off maybe it was because of Kate's forgiving nature but Richie didn't usually warm up to anyone sometimes for good reason. i sat down next to my brother on the sun beach seats Vanessa bought.

“Does Kate know your not with the bitch queen?”

Rolling my eyes I looked to Richie

“No”

He just smirked “so what did you two do last night if it wasn’t talking?”

Fucker!

Here’s the things, my brother and I shared a girl once before only once but we were in our teens. 

Richie carried on talking “Judging by the whimpers I’m guessing it wasn't bible study”

“Shut the fuck up” I laughed, he laughed also suddenly the back door opened and there stood Vanessa with a wide eyed look

“We've got company”

Behind her I saw the nice shiny badge of the sheriff

Shit!

**Kate’s POV**

 

I stood in shock as I saw the Geckos being taken to the police car

What on earth

I heard Scott scoff beside me “I knew there was something off about them”

“Scott we don’t know anything” I hissed

He just rolled his eyes and carried on walking out the door and put his empty drink in the rubbish, and then I remembered the other night, just before Richie and I kissed

I saw Seth place a large bag into the garbage bin at the back of their garden, but they never emptied it. I rushed to the back and managed to climb the fence without breaking my neck. Opening the Geckos bin I ducked as I saw a police man in the house looking in the cupboards. Keeping an eye on the police I grabbed the bag from inside the bin and managed to quickly escape.

I rushed back into my house and into my room without bumping into my parents, Momma had another migraine and daddy was praying for her.

Rushing upstairs I placed the bag in my wardrobe I hesitated, my fingers playing with the zipper swallowing my fear I opened the bag and gasped.

Rolls and rolls of dollar bills

Then it all clicked

The robbery in Wichita, Richie smirking and saying he was into banks, Vanessa and Seth stiffening

The Geckos robbed that bank in Wichita


	15. You’re shaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, i've not been feeling 100%  
> Heres the next chapter x

** Kate’s POV **   


After school the Geckos still weren’t home, a conversation which was a major discussion in our family dinner

“I heard they’re on the run from the law because that whack job Richie killed someone” Scott talked enthusiastically, his eyes practically glittering with excitement

“Scott” dad gave him a piercing stare “we don’t know anything yet”

I do,  I wanted to shout

“Where’s momma dad?” wanting to get over the conversation I looked to dad who seemed to go stone cold

“Your momma has another migraine, if it gets worse I’ll take her to the doctor”

Nodding, I played with my food I jumped when I heard a car door slam outside

They’re back!

Jumping to my feet I rushed to the window

“Kate, eat your dinner” dad scolded me but I couldn’t care I saw Richie and Vanessa but no Seth. Where was he? Had he been arrested? Richie and Vanessa were arguing, Vanessa arms were waving all over the place they stopped a s a police cruiser appeared behind them Seth got out and slammed the door

Thank god

I felt a weight ease of my chest

Rushing out I raced to Richie, unfortunately I couldn’t go to Seth seeing as Vanessa was there. I wanted as the police cruiser left and then ran over to Richie. His eyes caught mine and he moved forward until we met in the middle.

I would have laughed how cliché this was if I wasn’t so relived they were safe.

“Hey its ok” kissing my forehead he held me tight “You’re shaking”

Was I?

“Are you ok” closing my eyes I hugged him tighter, he smelled of cologne and cigarettes I felt safe in his arms, they were in a vice grip around me, he wasn’t letting me go. My head was tucked underneath his chin I wanted to stay there

“I’m ok”

“Kate Mary Fuller you get here right now!”

No please dad no

“Katherine now!”

God I hated my full name, parting with difficulty from Richie I whispered in his ear “the bag is in my room” he stiffened “you have some explaining to do”

I walked back over to my dad who was fuming.

 

**Richie POV**

When Kate disappeared into her house I grinned

No wonder they didn’t arrest us

“What the hell” bitch queen hissed “are they dating?”

“Nessa just get inside, we’ve already given the neighbours a show”

I heard them argue a little more but I didn’t give a shit I just went straight into my room

 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

** Night **

**Kate’s POV**

 

I managed to convince my dad I wasn’t dating Richie, he’d never let me leave the house otherwise

I looked over to my wardrobe, I felt so guilty I jumped at every sound as if the police will come into my house and find the bag. I kept on reminding myself they had no reason to come here.

A knock to my window made me jump I opened my curtains and saw Richie there, opening the window I helped him in.

“Hey”

He grinned and leaned in and kissed my lips.

 

**Seth’s POV**

 

Looking over at Kate’s house I saw my brother climbing through the window, damn I wanted to see her

“Well we have to move on”

I looked to Vanessa, who just came through to the kitchen

“What? No we move now they’ll get suspicious”

“Since when has that ever stopped us, if you remember we moved here to avoid the heat in Nebraska”

Shaking my head I gulped my beer

“Look”

“No you look, we were lucky this time ok real damn lucky, if we don’t move Seth they’re gonna come back here again”

“They won’t find anything Nessa”

She laughed “Yeah by the way where has he stashed it”

Richie pulled me to one side and said Kate found the bag, cold chills ran across my body, he just grinned and told me she took it and kept it safe. Jesus that girl just kept on surprising us.

My phone called and I saw the caller id

Prichard

“Hey what’s up” rubbing my tired eyes I was alert when he said the next thing

“You still interested in getting back at Big Jim?”

Big Jim was a slimy son of a bitch, he kicked my dad out Princeton so I wanted to get back at the fucker

“Yeah, I do”


	16. “You’re leaving?”

 

**Kate’s POV**

Richie and I lay facing each other, our hands entwined and occasionally he would steal kisses. He had to take his glasses off because they got in the way.

“Richie” whispering I bit his bottom lip which seemed to wake up, grinning sleepily at me he wrapped his free arm around me

“Now we’re talking”

I giggle as he tried to kiss me but the memory of the bag in my closet seemed to come through the thick fog of lust

“Richie, did you rob the bank in Wichita?”

Sighing he leaned on his elbow “Yes”

I knew there was something about the Geckos,

“Is that why you moved here?”

“Yes”

Sighing “Explain Richie”

“It’s what me and my brother do Kate, we’ve got to earn a living, it’s the only way we know our dad was a mean son of a bitch our upbringing wasn’t like yours. We can’t just forget it and live our lives as clerks or security guards our old man pointed a gun at Seth’s head a couple of time, timing how fast Seth could piece a gun together”

My eyes widened “Seriously” he nodded

O my goodness!

“Now can we please stop talking, all I want to do is be herewith you”

Smiling softly I nodded and stroked his cheek making him close his eyes

O I love him…wait what!

 

**Seth’s POV**

When Vanessa had gone to sleep, locking our bedroom door to avoid me getting in, I stepped over the fence into the fuller’s garden and climbed my way up to Kate’s room.

Knocking repeatedly her back window opened and my brother’s head popped out, his hair sticking in every direction and the bastard just grinned at me

“Hey brother”

“Let me in”

Rolling his eyes he moved out of the way and I boosted myself through the window

**Kate’s POV**

I couldn’t believe this

Both Geckos were in my room, I clenched my legs together

Seth looked at me from where I was sitting on my bed he smiled and walked to me

“Hey princess”

His lips connected to mine, I moaned out load he bit my bottom lip

“Your folks are in”

I seriously needed my own place, parting from me I suddenly felt cold

Richie opened my closet and gave Seth the bag

“You have no idea how much you just saved our asses Kate” Seth looked appreciative over to me “Cops didn’t find anything” and then looked to Richie who seemed to shake his head

“Not a chance”

Seth sighed “Richie I don’t want this either”

“I’m not leaving her” Richie’s voice raised a little and my heart dropped

“You’re leaving?”

Both brothers looked over at me both we pained expressions

“Kate…”

Standing up I crossed my arms “No, don’t Kate me”

“We have to alright” Seth handed his brother the bag “Something has come up and we can’t stay here” stroking my cheek I couldn’t help but lean into him “I’m sorry Kate”

Backing away from him I tightened my arms around my chest which do doubt held my bleeding heart in it was then I realized I loved them both. I loved the way Seth smiled, I loved the way Richie fixed his glasses, I loved how Seth called me princess, I loved Richie for how tortued he was and I loved the way they made me feel.

“I love you”

Both of them stopped

“Yeah I love you both, you can’t leave me”

Even Richie looked pained before he siddenly twitched

 

Richie’s POV

“That’s right Richard, you made her care for you now take her”

“No” mumbiling I rubbed my head

“Richie” Seth grabbed my shoulder and I saw the goddess standing behind Kate

“Take her Richie, she belongs to you now, set her free” she hissed

“No” I didn’t think twice about it I climbed out of the window, jumped to the ground and ran

 

**Seth’s POV**

What in the actual fuck!

I saw Riche run back in the house.

“He sees things”

Turning to Kate she looked so small now, her arms still wrapped around her like she was afraid she would break I could see she was holding back tears and my chest ached.

Maybe I loved her too but I couldn’t say that to her, I couldn’t break her heart again

“What do you mean?” turning my body to her watery eyes connected with mine

Shit! There was no doubt I loved her

I took two steps and I hugged her to me, her arms wrapped around my waist, kissing her forehead we just stood in the middle of the room

“I want you to go”

My whole body froze; pulling back she looked up at me

“I can’t see you tomorrow and know you and Richie might be gone” her voice broke, she bit her bottom lip and I felt like shit. “I’ll just be wondering when you’re going to leave me and I can’t handle that”

Nodding I kissed her cheek and made a move but she held on tight, not that I was complaining

“Stay here please, just one last night”

Closing my eyes I leaned my forehead against hers “anything for you princess”

 

**Kate’s POV**

When I was nine I broke my arm while climbing a tree.

When I was 12 Nathan elbowed me in the nose by accident

When I was 14 my grandmother died

None of those things hurt as much as my heart ached right now. at the age of 17 I had found loved not once but twice with brothers. Brothers who robbed banks for a living, brothers who were going to leave me.

In the darkness I memorized the shape of Seth

He had taken of his t shirt and slept in his pants, I memorized the pattern of his tattoo, the way his chest would rise and fall, how his breathing would be a little scratchy I never got to ask him that.

I snuggled in with him he muttered something before turning over so he was facing me his arms wrapping around my fragile body. I wouldn’t cry not yet. Stroking his back softly I felt his breath on my forehead

I heard my window slid open gently my heart began to race, turning I saw it was Richie my heart calmed but didn’t sooth the ache

He looked at me and smiled softly

“You ok” I asked

Nodding he got into my bed and hugged me from behind my right hand was on Seth my left hand was entwined with Richies right hand.

“I’ve told Seth I want you to go tomorrow”

He stiffened but didn’t say anything

“I can’t see you again knowing you’ll be gone soon. It’s too painful”

I felt him nod. Kissing the back of my head he whispered

“I guess we make this our last night”

Please don’t cry I commanded myself.

I closed my eyes and just let myself feel bother brothers around me and feeling so safe and protected. I soon fell asleep.

 

(+)(+)(+)(+)

 

I was cold

I felt my cover around me but nothing else

They were gone

Finally after a long night of battling my heart broken tears streamed down my face.

 

**Seth’s POV**

The drive in the morning was silent, Vanessa was happy we were leaving I saw Richie in the back seat. I creeped me out how quiet he was neither of us wanted to leave Kate but we knew we had to. She deserved a better life.

We were on our way Las Vegas, a place far from Kate maybe the booze will rid her from our thoughts. Not fucking likely

“Stop the car”

Vanessa turned to Richie “What”

“Stop the car” his voice cracked, shit!

Pulling over the car he didn’t even wait for it to stop before jumping out

“What the fuck” Vanessa sat up and looked to Richie who walked back where we came. He mortherfucking wouldn’t. Jumping out I chased after him

“Richie don’t” I grabbed his arm and turned him round

“I have to see her, one last time”

“We can’t”

He looked lost I remembered what Kat said

_He sees things_

Sighing I place my hand at the back of his neck “Just us now brother ok? Vanessa wants to go separately now, just us”

He nodded and I pulled him for a hug

“The Gecko brothers ride again” I said we pulled back and he fixed his glasses

“Here’s to getting rich and fat” he smirked I smirked back

“And dying in the arms of a beautiful woman” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sarahmduncan.wordpress.com/
> 
> My blog :)


	17. Jail Time

Kate’s POV

Five months had passed since I last saw the Geckos. A new family had moved in next door nothing like them. They were a nice enough couple with two kids one age 5 the other 3 and another on the way. The way momma smiled at me I could literally hear her say

This could be you someday

And I knew she wanted me close, too close for my liking. I had applied for a place in New York, California, Seattle anywhere which would allow me to live.

My broken heart still wasn’t soothing, I found in my closet a present from Seth, the one he was supposed to give me for my birthday but never did, attached was a note

Sorry for the late present princess, hope you like it x

I cried for another hour before fitting the bangle around my wrist. Both pieces of jewellery the Geckos had bought me had not left my skin. Momma saw the changes in me but didn’t question it. Dad was planning his next church meeting and Scott…well that was a different story.

It had been about one week after the Geckos had gone leaving the town to swirl to its own conclusions. We were in school Brianna and Ann soothing my back and hugging me telling me they were here for me. Which made me gave them a watery smile with thanks. Scott and a few of his friends had joined us for lunch Scott brought up the topic of Seth and Richie then Amanda, a girl who literally lived from Scott’s arm, voice her opinions even though she had never met them.

“Well I heard that Richie is a psychopath and Seth was a con man”

My two friends froze beside me when Amanda looked over at me her eyes widened

“Take it back” I hissed

“Kate what the hell” Scott hisses at me but I ignored him my friends looking eagerly

Amanda stubbornly tilted her head up “No, my momma told me that, are you calling my momma a liar”

I innocently smiled “no I’m calling your momma a lying alcoholic who can’t keep her legs closed”

The strangling laugh of my friends made Amanda burn she leaped for me but I was faster. Needless to say I had a tiny scratch on my face but I got her good. A broken nose which no doubt her dad would pay to have fixed and a bruised cheek.

I got suspended for one week and grounded for two

When I was finished being punished I took my driving test I beamed with the first real smile

I passed

My friends squealed down my ear in joy when I told them over the phone they screamed when I told them I had been accepted into Ohio State University in Columbus where I wanted to study to become a forensic pathologist. I had no doubt my parents wouldn’t like it.

Then one evening when I was babysitting for my next door neighbour my heart clenching as I took in the now filled walls and furniture, it was like they didn’t even live there I got a call from Ann

“Turn on the TV to the news you need to see this”

Turning the TV down low to not disturb the sleeping children upstairs I stared in horror as a picture of Seth’s face came on screen.

“Seth Gecko was charged for breaking into Big Jims casino last Friday night; Mr Gecko reportedly broke in Big Jims vault and tried stealing over a million dollars in cash. Mr Gecko will now face jail time for how long we will keep you in touch”

Everything was blurry

Jail time?

I needed to find out which prison where was Richie? The news reporter didn’t say anything about him? Why was Seth doing it without his brother?

I went straight to the internet on my phone

One Week later

Seth’s POV

My now black eye throbbed, that son of a bitch was gonna get what was coming to him.

“Gecko”

Burly guard stood by the open cell

“Visitor”

Frowning I doubted Vanessa would come I would doubt it even more if Richie would; last I heard he was living in a shack somewhere in the woods.

Following to the visitor room where multiple other relatives came I came to a stop

Kate?

God she looked…different. Her hair was a little longer more lighter, her body was more curvy and bigger breats which swelled over her v neck top looking round the jail I saw most of the guys looking.

Back the fuck off!

Walking to her, her eyes widened into saucers

“Seth”

Sitting across I held her hand

“Hey I’m ok”

Kate’s POV

Holding back the tears I wanted to stroke his sore eye. But Brianna told me there was no touching you kiss or hug at the beginning or end of your visit but that was it.

“I’d ask how you are but I think I can tell” I joked which caused him to smile his fingers still stroking my hand, he caught site of the bracelet which he gave me and grinned before a deep frown swept over his face.

“Kate you shouldn’t be here”

Deflating I nodded “I know, it’s just I saw the news and I wanted to see you”

Biting my lip he looked down and groaned “Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you”

My damn blush had returned

“What’s been goin on with you”

I told him I passed my drivers I got accepted into Ohio State University which made him grin

“Folks can’t be too happy about that” shaking my head was my reply to his statement

“I haven’t told them yet , o and I got in a fight with a girl at school”

His eyes widened and he gave me that grin I loved “Shit really?”

Nodding with a grin “dad went crazy I got grounded for two weeks, suspended for one she only scratched me but I broke her nose”

He let out a full laugh and shook his head “Damn princess”

Pausing I looked at our adjoined hands “Seth where’s Richie”

Sighing heavily “I don’t know, last thing I heard he was in a shack in the woods”

Frowning I didn’t like the sound of that

“Ok visitors times up” the guard called

I didn’t want to go yet standing up I gasped when Seth pulled me in a tight hug

“I missed you”

“I missed you too” I hugged him back

“Alright that’s enough” the guard pulled Seth off me and I was so tempted to punch him, no doubt Seth would do the same

Waving goodbye he gave me a sad smile which tore my heart, I couldn’t let him stay here

“How long is he here for” I asked the guard

“Five years”

No!

I needed to get him out, I needed to find Richie.

 

 

Richie's Present                                                       Seth'S Present


	18. I love you too Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the long wait, I've just come back from holiday :)   
> and i can't find my USB which held this chapter so i'm kind of freaking out   
> any way...enjoy and there's a very special lemon in this chapter

 

**Kate’s POV**

 

The Easter break was fast approaching and my momma and dad were preparing their long weekend away. Momma had been feeling unwell so they decided to take a short break.

Scott would probably spend his time with Amanda, who’s nose had now been repaired.

This gave me the perfect opportunity to find Richie, from what I’d heard from me going into bars and keeping my ear to the ground Richie had gone off the rails. Apparently he was a really good knife thrower and now he couldn’t even pick up a knife without his hands shaking. I drove to the jail in my new car, I couldn’t help the small grin when I smell the new leather smell and hum along to my own songs.

I waited patiently for Seth to come out and when he did I immediately smiled

He looked better, his eye was still a little bruised but at least he could see properly out of his eye.

“Hey princess”

Leaning down he pecked my lips once before taking my hands in his. I asked what he was doing with his time

“Playing dominos mostly, I’ve gotten real got at it” he winked and I couldn’t help but blush.

 “I break up school this week, two weeks”

Smiling he nodded and listened to what I had to say he grinned wider when I told him I would be singing at my schools talent show.

“Please get someone to record it”

Nodding sadly he seemed to sense my mood shift, his rough hand held my face “Hey come on”

Tears started to form in my eyes “Seth I don’t know what to do, I want to get you out of here and I want to find Richie but I don’t know how”

A pained expression cast over his face “I know Kate, believe I feel the same way”

He told me stories of the other prisoners a guy with long hair and a limp walked by with an officer “That guy killed his wife” Seth mocked whispered “so he could run of with her brother”

“O my goodness”

“Best part is” Seth grinned “when the brother testified he told the judge they never had a relationship and he wasn’t even gay”

Our time was soon up, with a quick peck on the lips, I waved goodbye.

 

**Easter Break**

 

Finally I managed to get somewhere. As I drove for what seemed like hours I had finally found Richie. He was saying in a shack just 4 miles away.

The road was dark and very little lights guided me down the bendy road but finally I managed to get to the place unharmed. I was a little nervous as the trees surrounded me. I jumped as a twig beneath my foot snapped

Get a hold of yourself.

Walking deeper I saw someone standing behind a fire, I almost wept in sadness and relief. It was Richie he looked the same when I first saw him, over grown beard and hair.

Taking a step into the clearing he looked up and his eyes widened

“Kate?”

Moving around the fire I cautiously made my way closer to him

“Hey”

He made a noise which was between a sob and a laugh before he rushed to my side and enveloped me in a tight hug.

(+)(+)

I cooked dinner while Richie went to wash himself don’t get me wrong I love him but he stunk to high heavens.

The rusty pipes stopped moaning indicating Richie was out I handed him my dad’s razor which he just grinned and asked if I wanted to do it.

Plating up dinner I dropped the fork when Richie walked in with nothing but a towel

My poor heart pounded against my ribs

“Something wrong Kate?”

Narrowing my eyes at him I gave him his food

“You know full well what you’re doing Richie Gecko”

He caught my hand and brought me to his lap, my legs either side of him I traced his chest which earned a shudder.

“I can’t wait anymore Kate, I need to get you naked”

Blushing I tilted my head when he started to kiss my neck, o it was so good having him back

“The dinner” I managed to say

“Fuck the dinner” biting my neck I bucked my hips he moaned and grabbed by thighs. He picked me up and carried me upstairs.

 

**Seth’s POV**

 

Sitting in my cell got me really fucking agitated. Especially considering what Carlos had offered me unfortunately I was stuck in this cell for another 4 years and 11 months. Looking in the wall there was numerous little white lines counting down to their release.

No way was that gonna be me, I needed to find my brother.

 

**Kate’s POV**

 

I might have thought I was hallucinating but the feel of his skin against mine was not imagination. Both of were completely naked, kissing and touching. But that was it.

Well kind of.

Richie moved his way down my body and I knew what he was going to do but I didn’t want that…I wanted the full thing. Not seeing him or Seth for Three months made me realize how badly I wanted them

“Richie wait”

Looking up I held back my giggle at his hair, he was all messed up

“What’s wrong?”

Biting my lip and grabbed his shoulder and brought him closer to me kissing his lips our mouths moved perfectly together I parted my legs and brought my hand down and reached his manhood

“Shit!” looked in my eyes he understood “Are you sure?”

Releasing a shaky breath I nodded. “I’m ready”

Groaning he braced his hands either side of my head  “Kate” kissing my lips softly he moved his hand slowly down my body, little Goosebumps appeared across my heated skin. The butterflies had not stopped fluttering but I wasn’t scared, I felt safe with Richie. He teased my entrance with his finger, my hips began to move automatically.

“Please”

He gently nipped my throat, gasping I held onto his arms for some sort of support. I felt my orgasm fast approaching. My hips moved quicker as did Richie. The elastic band snapped leaving me tingling in a post orgasm state. Richie hovered over me his lips teasing mine, barley connecting with each other. Wrapping my arms around his shoulder I looked into his gorgeous eyes

“I love you”

Grinning he leaned down and pecked my lips “I love you too Kate”

I felt him…there

This was it, bracing myself I took a steady breath

“You need to relax ok? Otherwise it will sting more”

Nodding and just focusing on him I began to relax. Richie braced his hands either side of my head as he slowly began to move in me

It was a strange sensation, a little uncomfortable but nothing I couldn’t handle.

“You ok” he panted harshly, his voice strained and I knew he was trying to control himself

“Yes”

I gasped at the way he stretched and filled me, at the way his unhurried pace allowed me to feel every sensation so fully. It felt so different, so good to have someone willing to take his time. Someone to care about fulfilling my needs, someone who wanted to please me.

And then I had to gasp

Richie had broken my Hyman

“Shit Kate”

Little tears formed in my eyes but I wasn’t crying over my Hyman,

“I’m ok, just overwhelmed”

Nodding he kissed my lips before moving his soft lips down my neck, bringing his chest to connect with mine we stayed like that for a while,

“I’m ok” I stroked up and down his back, feeling his muscles contract against my hands

Pulling back and looking into my eyes, Richie continued to push himself  in me, I was a little tender but I wanted everything with him. His squeezed his eyes close and groaned “God I’ve missed you”

Grinning I bit his bottom lip.

Pulling back until he was fully out of me he pushed back in a little sharper making me to tilt my head back in pleasure.

“Richie”

I felt my orgasm fast approaching and I tried to hold it, I didn’t want this sensation to be over, I finally understood what the fuss was about. Richie thrust began to be more erratic I digged my fingernails into his back he seemed to like that as he let out a load moan. Good thing my family weren’t here.

He thrust a little harder and faster eventually I couldn’t hold it much more

“Richie” I screamed his name in pleasure as I finally gave in

White lights entered my vision.

Richie let out a long and hard moan he hissed “Shit”

He quickly climaxed after me.

(+)(+)

It was 2:00 in the morning but I felt energized, Richie and I had taken a bath and he cleaned the sheets.

“Richie” kissing his chest once before looking at him, his eyes were closed and he looked so content

“Hmm”

“We need to get Seth out”

Finally opening his eyes he gave me a grin “There’s a plan in motion baby, but you gotta know something” he leaned on his elbow and faced me, his expression tense and I wasn’t sure I was liking this so called plan “There’s a guy which could offer us shelter, Seth got this guy Pritchard, who I fucking hate by the way, to tell me a guy called Carlos could get us past Mexico and set us up in a place called El Ray”

Nodding I bit my lip…Mexico?

“So that means no more looking over our shoulders, and also having a hell of a lot of money to never do anything again. But Kate I need to know if you want to go with me and Seth, you’ll be leaving your family, your life here. You’ll be just like me and Seth, out laws, and I’m selfish as hell. I should tell you to run and never speak to us again, but I love you too much”

Smiling softly I stroked his cheek

“Can I think about it?”

Nodding he kissed the inside of my hands before giving me the classic Gecko smirk

“Now let me play”

He began to make his way down my body


	19. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up guys
> 
> This part one is almost finished
> 
> Part two will be up shortly and things get…well…interesting J

**Kate’s POV**

I studied Richie’s sleeping form.

He looked so peaceful, so content

Could I run away with the brothers? I know for a fact Seth would hate it, he’d probably drag me back home, if I let him that is.

I knew I couldn’t live without them, if Richie and Seth had a plan which could get them to safety then I was in and I would help whatever way I could.

 

(+)(+)

 

**Seth’s POV**

**Two months later**

**Prison transfer**

 

The cop locked the handcuffs around my wrist a little too tightly for my liking. the chains around my ankles pissed the hell out of me. As we boarded the bus I heard the guard yammer on about his wife which resorted some colourful sayings from the other prisoners.

Half an hour later a black Cadillac el dorado 1967 raced past us followed by another. Leaning ahead in my seat the first car swerved to the front of the bus while the other raced off down the road

“What the hell”

The cop beeped the horn

“O shit” I whispered

The other car which had drove ahead was now driving straight for us the other Cadillac moved out of the way and backed up to my side. I grinned when I saw Richie

I could only guess the other drivier was Vanessa knowing Richie didn’t know a lot of people. the car continued to charge at us

“Shit”

The driver swerved out of the way.

 

**Kate’s POV**

 

Everything had been down to this moment, Richie had gone over the plan one last time before I got in the car. I had only brought a few things.

Clothes

A picture of my family

And that’s it, I didn’t need anything.

I left a not for my family who were in church I claimed to be not feeling well.

Gripping my hands around the steering wheel I took a steady breath before driving straight to the bus.

Please let this work

Richie told me the driver would swerve out of the way, no doubt about it.

My heart jumped into my throat as I saw the bus turn to one side before rolling over a few more times. Jumping out of the car I looked in horror as the bus was nearly torn to pieces

Richie ran ahead and jumped into the couch, I prayed to god Seth would be ok, jumping in the car I raced towards them.

 

**Richie POV**

 

Grabbing my limb brother who had a small cut on his forehead I managed to pull him from the wreck, other prisoners moaned and grouned not even bothering to escape

Idiots

Cursing I pulled Seth from the bus, the car engine roared next to me

“Is he ok?”

“Yeah, just knocked out” placing my brother in the back seat I leaned in to Kate “You know where to go right?”

Nodding she looked between us, she looked so worried maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, Kate wasn’t born into this life, I should send her back to her family right now. but who was I kidding I cared about her too damn much I doubt I would tell her no to anything.

Leaning in the car I kissed her once on the lips which made her blush, she was so damn cute

“Later baby”

Grinning back “later baby”

Chuckling I tapped the top of the car and she raced down the street.

 

**Seth POV**

Holy shit!

My head hurts and my back. I remembered the crash I remember feeling the weight of the hefty guy who was placed next to me when we got on the bus but that’s it I don’t remember getting out, I don’t remember getting into this shitty motel and I certainly don’t remember Kate being there.

I sat quietly for a moment just drinking her in, she was sat on the table reading a book, her lips pouted slightly and a deep frown set on her forehead. She wore a simple flowery top with figure hugging jeans and boots. She was beautiful.

“Do you mind telling me why you’re here princess?”

Looking up like a deer caught in headlights she didn’t say anything for a moment

 

**Kate’s POV**

 

He was awake

I didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried, the look he gave me was furious. He looked so mad I was here but then I again I knew he wouldn’t’ be pleased.

“Saving you from jail?”

Waling up to him I at beside him on the uneven bed which I doubt had been changed recently, I was tempted to run out and get a mattress protector but I very much doubted they would have one here at Hotel Hell.

He groaned loudly and rubbed his hands over his face “Jesus Kate” I didn’t want him to be mad so I do the only thing I can think of doing, leaning in I place teasing kisses across his jaw and the corner of his lips. “Kate” it sounded between a warning and groan, nipping his jaw he tilted his head slightly. Bringing his hands up so they rest either side of my arms he pulled me back “this won’t work”

Grinning I bit his bottom lip “you sure about that?”

Cursing under his breath he grabbed my hair and brought me to him, our lips collided harshly with each other, raising myself so I was straddling his I moaned and his free hand started to explore, Seth sat up and kissed me harder, our teeth clashed but I missed him so much. Al those times I saw him in prison but couldn't kiss him like this, touch him the way I wanted to. I hated it. It seemed though he was making up for lost time.

Groaning he pulled back and hissed, our laboured breath filled the quiet room “What’s wrong”

“My back” he hissed “Damn you couldn’t have come up with a better plan”

Chuckling I kissed him once more before standing up “I’ll take care of it, have a shower first though, Richie got you a suit” I gestured to the bag on the coffee table

Seth looked at the suit and then me sitting up so his legs hung from the bed he spoke with determination “Kate”

“No” shaking my head I bent down so we were eye level I placed my hands either side of his face, his light stubble tickled my skin “now you listen to me Seth Gecko and you listen good, the day I met you and Richie there was no turning back, I love you and I’m not going to let you go again, where ever you go I’m gonna be there with you, if you run I run, I’m yours Seth always and forever”

He seemed lost for words, I bit my lip to stop laughing, he looked so lost

“Jesus Kate”

Bring his hands up he placed the most softest and sweetest kiss on my lips “I love you too”

* * *

 


	20. I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you

**Seth POV**

I watched Kate as she practically inhaled her food, Richie came back an hour later he told me he gave the cops the slip and were now racing in the wrong direction. Richie lit a cigarette and looked over at me. I was pissed at him. And he knew it.

“So what now?” Kate looked at us expecting for some kind of answer, truth be told, I had no idea what to do now, the plan I had arranged with Pritchard and Vanessa wasn’t due to happen for three months, which meant we had a lot of time to kill.

“Well, we need cash” Richie stated looking over at Kate “So we need to get some”

Kate seemed to understand what he meant I shook my head “Jesus Richie”

Snapping his head to me he narrowed his eyes at me “I’ve told Kate everything Seth, she knows it won’t be sunshine and rainbows”

“Doesn’t make it right Richie” throwing my stuff on the table I made my way outside for some air.

When did things get so fucking complicated

O yeah, the moment I saw Kate.

 

**Kate’s POV**

 

Richie ran a hand through his hair

“Give him time Richie” standing up I settled on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed his cheek softly and he smiled that shy smile I love so much.

He held onto my hips tightly, not letting me go.

“I know” he began to kiss and nip my neck which only led to one thing

“Don’t even think about it”

He pouted, actually pouted “we’ve had sex once and now your withdrawing it? That’s harsh”

Giggling I kissed him “no offence Richie but there is no way in hell I am having sex with you here” looking around the room I felt a shiver drawl up my spine “a car is more sanitised”

“Really” he grinned like the cat ate the canary, I tapped him on the shoulder

“Behave”

Nipping my bottom lip I moaned as he whispered “Always”

 

**Richie’s POV**

 

The sky had turned dark, the soft breeze cooled my skin. I just got out of the shower to be welcomed with the sight of Kate curled into a ball sleeping on the bed, I chuckled as she used my blazer as a protector against the mattress, she had a point earlier, this place was filthy.

Seth came beside me and gave me a beer.

Both of us sat in silence outside on the porch.

“It’s been a crazy couple of months” he spoke, taking a sip of his corona

Chuckling lightly I replied “Yep”

He looked over his shoulder and saw a sleeping Kate, I don’t think he realized it, but a soft smile played on his lips.

“She’s one hell of girl” he commented, I don’t think he was speaking to me though, more like outside thinking.

“Damn right” I clicked my beer with his.

I grinned evilly as my brother took a big swig of his beer I pounced “I had sex with Kate”

He spat out the beer and choked

 

**Kate’s POV**

It was so hot

Unravelling myself I opened my eyes to be greeted with the sight of a sleeping Seth, something shifted behind me and I saw Richie.

Naughty thoughts of their hands on my bare skin suddenly wrapped around my mind. I clenched my legs together and took a steady breath, maybe one day.

My bladder screamed in protest so unfortunately I had to get up.

Half an hour later.

I felt slightly better having a shower, I used the cheap two in one shampoo and conditioner, I tied my hair up in a messy bun. I heard shuffling in the room knowing the brothers were up.

I stomach growled hungrily

Looking up I smiled softly at Seth who smiled back, he had stripped off his shirt so I could only gawk at him. He laughed lightly

“I think I might have to get more tattoos if you like it that much”

Blushing I remembered what he said to me

The day I wanted to get one, he would come with me

“I want one”

He grinned and pursed his lips “Now? ‘cause that’s gonna be difficult sweetheart”

Turning to him I pecked his lips “I’ll go by myself”

Shaking his head “no way in hell, we’ll get you a tattoo”

(+)(+)

Richie was driving the car he stolen, I must admit I liked this car. Seth was sleeping in the back seat, I hung my feet out the window, my hand loosely holding Richie’s as we drove to…well anywhere.

The moment, if it wasn’t so frightening, was perfect.

I saw a convenience store just ahead

“I’ll be back shortly, anything you want?”

“See if they have Jolt, it’s a drink”

Kissing his lips he handed me some money. The let out a sigh as the cool air conditioning cooled my heated skin. I smiled politely at the clerk, he smiled back. I picked up what we would need, even though it wasn’t essential, I picked up some tequila and coronas for Seth and Richie.

The basket was filled with food and drink

“My girl you can eat” he had tanned skin and all white teeth, he was kind of cute, he looked to be my age, but he had nothing on the Geckos

Shrugged I helped him put my stuff in the bag.

It all happened so quickly one minute we were talking pleasantly and then he went as white as a sheet, frowning at him he looked to the tv which hung from a very shaky stand. My blood went cold and bats flew in my stomach.

O my god!

A picture was shown of Seth and Richie, a mug shot and mine when I was vacationing with my family last summer popped up.

The news reporter spoke “It is believed Richie Gecko and Kate Fuller were the culprits responsible for the break out of Seth Gecko. The Gecko brothers have a long history of violence, police are now looking into a possible kidnap, the Geckos were neighbours with the Fullers”

This couldn’t be happening the clerk looked at me, his eyes widened with fear

I grabbed my stuff and ran to the car.

The Geckos were bickering over who should drive but stopped as I got in the car

“They have your and my picture on TV”

Without another word Richie stepped on the gas.

 

(+)(+)

 

I began to hum the song I had planned to sing at church, maybe it wasn;t so appropriate but I like it. I chuckled as it seemed to fit my predicament.

Richie was now sleeping in the back and Seth drove in the night. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I held tightly onto Seth’s hand.

Things will be different now, new dangers, new surroundings.

Did I regret it?

No

Because when it comes to the Geckos I would risk everything for them

And I know they would risk everything for me.

* * *

 

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
I've fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you  
He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Ooooooooooo  
Ooooooooooo

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between  
A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed  
There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose  
He did what he had to do  
Oh he did what he had to do  
Ooooooooooo  
Ooooooooooo

Give me the burden, give me the blame  
I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame  
Give me the burden, give me the blame  
How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?

Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not  
He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART ONE
> 
> PART TWO SHOULD BE UP SHORTLY :)


End file.
